Wonder What's Next
by JustyP
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends and then best friends with benefits. Then he ended it by getting back with his old girlfriend Kikyo. Kagome ends their friendship permanently. Two years later she finds out he's engaged to Kikyo. Wonder what's next?
1. Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or _"_Halo"by _Haley James Scott_ or "Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers" is the name of the 2003 album from the band, The National.

So I posted the first two chapters of this story awhile ago, but I got no reviews so I abandoned it. I'm reposting and hoping you all enjoy. If I get any review I'll post more chapters. Basically this chapter is Kagome singing at an open mike night as a way of public apology (or non-apology, more of a justification) to the people she's wronged. The next few chapters will go to the story that led up to this event.

Chapter one:

Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers.

Kagome squinted as the stage lights flashed in her face. She scanned the room and located a brother, a lover, an ex-best friend, an ex-boyfriend and Kikyo (she's indescribable) . The lover or ex lover, she really wasn't sure, stared back at her, then at her enemy then at her again. The ex boyfriend looked away. Her former best friend and her enemy stared blankly at her, with no emotion, which hurt her most. Indifference was way worse than hatred, she decided. When her younger bother smiled at her encouragingly she felt a little better.

She also saw a crowd of at least seventy people in the crowded bar. She looked up at the banner above her that read "Open Mic Night" and closed her eyes. Sure she was nervous. She never sang in public. She was usually the whispering observer. The one who whispered curiously and joked about how fucking awful the nervous person would be. No, Sango would say fucking awful. Kagome would tell her to stop being mean even though she really agreed with her. Kagome just hated the work _fuck_. It sounded dirty and wrong.

_(Whores say fuck)_

_Well_, _fuck fuck fuck, let's get the show on the road. _She thought to herself. Now that she was dirty and wrong she should be able to say it. The audience stared and began their judgmental whispering. _Fucking losers. _She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

(_Now or never you whore, go on you slut!)_

_She opened her mouth to sing._

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad._

Sango and Kikyo, new best friends sharing an inside joke scoffed and rolled their eyes.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

She looked down and paused nervously. Her brother gave her an encouraging nod and she continued.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded_

_See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

Her ex-boyfriend Hojo put his coat back on and stormed out of the bar. A few people looked to stare, but most of the audience listened to her voice.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

Inuyasha, her lover or ex, whatever he was stared unsure. He stared at Kikyo again, who turned away, trying to be strong, but she was ready to cry. Inuyasha turned again to Kagome who was to into the song to notice.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

Kagome remembered that last few months.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

She remembered her and Sango laughing together.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…her boring yet stable and nice relationship with Hojo.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…seeing Kikyo showing off the engagement ring Inuyasha gave her at a party.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…getting the call that her brother might have…

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…hugging Inuyasha.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…kissing Inuysha.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…making love with Inuyasha.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

…getting caught.


	2. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I just wanna say. Yay reviews!! Here's a special chapter for all those who reviewed/favored/subscribed to me so quickly! Thanks so much!!

Enjoy!

Chapter two:

_Good Morning_

Kagome got off the stage and headed over to Sango. She smiled apprehensively, but she and Kikyo both got up and walked away before Kagome could even sit down. When she did she slid her fingers through her hair and tried her very best not to cry.

Kikyo did the same thing in the bathroom with a comforting Sango in tow.

_Four months earlier._

Kagome hurried in from the rain into her, Sango and Ayame's modest apartment. She had just come from a Psychology class and was eager to use her friends for her most recent project. She set her books down and called both Ayame and Sango's name. Sango came out yawning and still in her pajamas.

"Good morning." She yawned again and sat on the couch.

"It's one." Kagome sat beside her. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I'm taking a mental health day." Kagome gave her a look. Sango pouted. "Don't judge me…"

That was Sango for you. She's that girl who seems like a total slacker and yet she's able to get straight A's and be able to party while Kagome will have to study three hours for the same test. She's a complete genius, though most people would never guess.

Kagome laughed and told Sango about her project.

"Hell no! I'm sorry Kags, I love you dearly, but I'm not your fucking lab rat. Get Ayame to do it. She needs to do something. Kouga cheated again."

"Seriously. What's wrong with him?" Kouga and Ayame have bee dating on and off since childhood. While Kouga was the only guy Ayame slept with Kouga would have sex with every girl who came his way. After every time Kouga cheated he'd come crawling back to Ayame and after and hour of him apologizing she'd take him back with open arms. Then soon enough he'd come crying to her and would say that he's a fuck up and confess to being with who ever. She's dump him right away and once again so quietly in her room until Kouga came to apologize to her again. While Kagome felt sympathy for her every time Sango as she would say "didn't really give a shit"

"Yeah, so she dumped him and now she's sobbing in the bedroom, well she was. She calmed down. You should have heard her before. Fuck." She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"Why didn't you go comfort her?" Kagome seemed concerned.

"Oh please they'll be back together by tonight."

Kagome sighed, "Poor Ayame, no self-confidence. She could get any other guy and she's with that loser."

"Well, at least he's rich. She'll be happy when they're married and she can fuck with his money like he fucks other girls."

"That's lovely." The girls chuckled.

Sango got up and went over to the kitchen area. She took out cereal and as she was pouring the milk she remembered something.

"So, speaking of marriage Inuyasha and Kikyo are engaged."

Kagome looked up completely surprised. "What?" She looked down unable to process.

"Yeah, I was talking to him on the phone last night."

"Oh…" She looked down disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was like three in the morning. Besides, you guys have been broken up for like three years."

"You make it sound like we were in a relationship. And it was two years." Sango chose not to comment on the last part.

"You might as have been. With all those longing looks, the sexual tension, that you guys stopped talking when he began seeing Kikyo again." And as if a light bulb popped up at the top of Sango's head she said, "Oh and you guys fooled around a lot."

"I don't wanna talk about that." She looked down ashamed. She hated thinking about it as just _fooling around. _She liked to think what ever their relationship was it was something special.

"Whatever. Lets go out tonight, get drunk. It'll be fun. Besides, we can stop Ayame's crying." Meanwhile Ayame's sobs were now audible and so loud and pathetic that it was almost comical. "What do you say?"

Kagome nodded, defeated. "Fine. Ok. I'm not promising I'll get drunk though..." ango put her arm around her best friend. "Atta girl, Kags."

Meanwhile in another part of town the newly engaged Kikyo and Inuyasha were _celebrating_.

Inuyasha rolled off of Kikyo's body. Both panted with satisfied faces looking up at the ceiling. Kikyo turned toward Inuyasha and began to play with his long and beautiful silver hair. Inuyasha looked back at her with a lazy smile.

"Hey you." He whispered.

"Hey right back at you." She snuggled against him. Kikyo loved the feel of being in Inuyasha's arms. She felt a safeness she couldn't feel with any one else. Even though they were barely twenty Kikyo had been waiting for Inuyasha to pop the question since he first flashed that beautiful, lazy smile at her when they were in junior high.

Yes, it all began in junior high. She moved it to a new town not knowing what to expect and being the new girl was hard at first. Most girls resented her for her ease and charm when she talked to the boys. Especially from Kagome and Sango, best friends of Inuyasha, who she fell for the moment she laid eyes on him. While most praised Kagome for her sweetness and congeniality, she saw a whole other side of the girl next door. She and Sango would make rude remarks whenever they caught her and Inuyasha alone together.

Right away Kikyo decided to ignore them. While her popularity flourished and she started fitting in she avoided the girls when she was with Inuyasha, especially Kagome who she knew would threaten her budding romance with him. Of course Kagome and Sango both began to dislike her more and tried to break them up.

They succeeded, unfortunately. By the summer before high school Kikyo and Inuyasha had a huge fight about his friends and they ended the relationship. Kikyo was heartbroken (as heartbroken as a fourteen year old could be) and decided to come back with a vengeance. By high school Kikyo became the queen bee and an instant sensation and inspiration for all freshmen. She dated the popular senior Naraku and became liked by many other upper classmen. When school elections rolled around she was voted in as class treasurer and was spring fling queen at an underclassman dance.

Kikyo was popular and had many friends, but all she wanted was a second chance with Inuyasha. She actually had many chances. After they had been apart for a year they began dating on and off for the next three years. They always ended it because of Kagome. Only Kagome. Sango, Kikyo learned, was no threat at all. No, it was sweet and lovely Kagome who intimidated her.

In fact, when Kikyo learned that Kagome and Inuyasha were having some sort of summer romance after high school Kikyo realized she needed to get Inuyasha back permanently. She had a long talk with Inuyasha who explained he and Kagome's _romance_ was no more than a "friends with benefits" kind of deal. They made up and she felt more relieved than ever.

She did feel a twinge of guilt when Inuyasha came over that hot, August night. When he had broken the news about his newfound relationship with Kikyo. He told her Kagome flew off the handle and that she told him she never wanted to speak to him again. Inuyasha told Kikyo that he picked her. For the first time he said he loved her. She knew then that it was real. They were in it together. That night as Inuyasha slept silently in her bed she fantasized about their future. She decided what kind of wedding dress she'd wear, their children's names. She also imagined him lifting her in his arms for a kiss when he'd come home from work everyday and she'd have a pot roast waiting for him.

Now, looking as him again in daylight, two years later with that lazy smile of his she felt happy. She tried to be even happier, but a feeling of dread seeped into her stomach. She ignored it and kissed him.


	3. In Da Club

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Here's another chapter for you wonderful people!

Chapter 3:

**_In Da Club_**

Kagome surveyed all the clothes she had in her small, cramped closet. Neatly stored away were conservative colors of blacks, whites, beiges, light blues and pinks, a pale yellow here and there. She sighed and picked out a silky pink blouse and jeans. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her outfit. Sango peeked begin her spooking Kagome causing her to jump up and shriek.

"Nice outfit Kaggy, but this isn't brunch at aunty Higurashi's…show some skin!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows and eye Sango's outfit. She was wearing a rather modest outfit herself-a pair of tight jeans with a black tee shirt advertising an obscure band.

"Oh Kagome…I don't need to show skin. I already ooze sexuality naturally." She winked and applied some deodorant. Meanwhile Ayame entered the room dressed to kill. Decked out in a green mini dress that accentuated her petite, curvy body and fiery red hair. Sango Whistled. "Now that's the way to get Kouga's attention!"

"Or somebody else's." Ayame smiled slyly and applied some makeup. Sango smiled, "Now that's the spirit!" she exclaimed and started rummaging through Kagome's perfect, neat little closet. Kagome was about to protest when Sango pulled out a mini skirt. Sango pushed it to Kagome. "Wear this!"

Kagome pushed it back. "No! You know my rules!" Sango rolled her eyes. "Wearing anything other than a sweatshirt with a miniskirt is the stupidest rule ever…it doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it does!" Kagome sighed. "I feel skanky enough in mini skirts. This blouse is too low cut…I won't do it."

* * *

At the club Kagome was fidgeting with her skirt. Sango slapped Kagome's hand. "You have legs to die for, show off and stop being such a prude!"

The girls headed over to the table and each ordered their favorite drinks. Kagome a sophisticated martini, Sango a beer and sweet Ayame sipped her long island iced tea with a straw. Suddenly Kouga walked in with his "crew". Sango and Kagome had to admit he may have been an ass, but he had his looks and charms. Kagome had actually hooked up with him once in high school. Ayame could never know though. The less hook ups she knew about it the less depressed she'd be about the whole relationship.

"I can't do this." Ayame squeaked and hid behind Sango.

"Ayame, my advice is for you to simply ignore. In fact, go flirt with that guy at the bar. He's cute and he's been checking out our table since we got here."

"No way Sango! He probably was checking you and Kagome out. Not me." Even though Ayame was a total knockout she lacked any confidence. It was such a pity; her friends had been trying to get her out of her shell for years. This was why it was too easy for her to fall right back into Kouga's arms.

Kagome gave an assuring smile to Ayame when a hand rested on her should. Kagome turned around and saw it was her boyfriend Hojo. She smiled brightly and chastely kissed him hello. He pulled a rose out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her and excused himself to the bathroom.

Both Ayame and Sango made sick faces. Kagome leered at them. "Oh come on! He's really sweet and romantic! You're just jealous." She sniffed the rose and put it in her hair.

"He is pretty great…" Ayame sighed. "I wish I could say the same for lover boy over there." She pointed to Kouga who was chatting up a random girl at the bar. He was laughing when he looked up and noticed Ayame. He eyed her up and down. He loved it when she wore green.

She looked really sexy. Too sexy. He ran over and draped his sweatshirt over her.

"Wha--" She glared at Kouga. "What's your problem!"

"I can't have my woman wearing something like that!" Out of anger Ayame stood up to Kouga with a surprising new confidence.

"Oh so I'm your woman again. What about the hussy you were just chatting up, or the girl from the other night. Be careful Kouga because if you won't make up your mind I won't ever be your woman ever!" With that she threw off his sweatshirt and headed over to the bar. She sat down and started chatting up the guy who'd been eyeing her. Kouga stormed out angrily with his posse not far behind.

Kagome and Sango were beside themselves. Sango stood up and stretched.

"Alright Kagome, you enjoy Hojo…I'm out to find a guy of my own." She studied the crowd. She smiled and pointed to a guy with shaggy jet black hair pulled into a short ponytail. "I want that one!"

"Oh yeah…he looks promising." She rolled her eyes as the guy drunkenly fell off the barstool. Sango slinked over to him and talked to him as she downed some more beer.

Kagome sighed and waited for Hojo to come back. When he did he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Kagome. You look great tonight!" He grinned from ear to ear and took a sweeping look at her crossed legs. "I have to work on this paper, but maybe you can come home with me and keep me company?" He smiled hopefully at Kagome who wasn't really in the mood. She loved Hojo he was sweet and a good boyfriend, but there wasn't much spark and she found herself bored with him.

"Uh…I wish I could, but I've got to do damage control tonight." She pointed to an almost drunk Sango falling over this new guy and Ayame, who was getting drunk as well and so depressed that she scared off the guy she approached. "And I'm designated driver anyway. Gimme a rain-check." Hojo's head dropped down disappointed.

Kagome got up, grabbed her coat and kissed Hojo. "I'm sorry. I'll make it worth your while." She smiled coyly and whispered something naughty in his ear. Instantly Hojo perked up. He gave her a hug and left the club. Kagome wandered over to the bar to comfort Ayame who was now sobbing to the poor shmuck sitting next to her.

Meanwhile Sango had caught her own man. The couple stumbled over to Kagome and Ayame. "Girls, this is Miroku." He held up his hand and gave a quick smile. He whispered in Sango's ear, which caused her to giggle. He then grabbed her ass and headed toward the bathroom. She sat down with a dreamy look on her face.

"Isn't he cute?" Kagome and Ayame stared at each other. They both knew she'd be singing a different tune in the morning.

* * *

After heading home Sango and Miroku ran into the bedroom and Ayame sulked in her own room for the rest of the night. Kagome who shared a room with Sango had been forced to sleep in the living room for the night.

Even though she pushed it to the back of her mind for the last few hours Kagome was still upset with the prospect of Kikyo and Inuyasha getting married. She took out a bunch of old photo albums featuring Sango, Inuyasha and herself.

One picture was of the three of them right before their first big high school party. Another was right after homecoming. That one was when Kikyo dumped Inuyasha for a senior boy. Kagome thrust down the album frustrated. Kikyo was terrible for Inuyasha. They couldn't work!

All of a sudden out of an impulse Kagome sat up and grabbed Sango's cell phone off the coffee table. She searched the contacts for Inuyasha's name and called.

_ring ring ring _

"Hey Sango why are you calling so late?" Inuyasha answered with whisper. Kikyo was probably sleeping next to him. Kagome's throat dried up. She hung up the phone. She felt like she was in junior high again, being too afraid to call a boy up.

She watched the phone intently until Inuyasha called back. She picked up the phone and choked out, "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha knew that cracked, shy voice couldn't be Sango. "Kagome?"

I'll make you guys a deal. If I get two reviews for this chapter I'll post chapter four...TODAY.

I know I'm such an attention whore

Spoilers for next chappy: Expect some awkward conversation and perverted Miroku


	4. Small Talk

Disclaimer- I know Inuyasha is not mine. Stop badgering me!

This chapter is a little short, but don't worry I've got longer ones coming up! In fact I have chapter five ready and raring to go...maybe I'll post it tonight or if not then definately by tomorrow!

Thanks so much again for the reviews! They really encourage me to write more!! Seriously I can't believe I got five (!) reviews today...yay me!

And to address one review I'm sorry if the time jump was slightly confusing. I thought it was clear. To clarify there was really only one time jump to going back four months. The first chapter was set in the future for a reason. The end of chapter two was more of an explantion of what had happened and not a flashback. Any future flashbacks (warning: there will be additional flashbacks) will be clarified and referenced specifically and clearly.

Alright kiddies! Sit back and enjoy this new (and flashback free!) chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

Previously...

_All of a sudden out of an impulse Kagome sat up and grabbed Sango's cell phone off the coffee table. She searched the contacts for Inuyasha's name and called._

_ring ring ring _

"_Hey Sango why are you calling so late?" Inuyasha answered with whisper. Kikyo was probably sleeping next to him. Kagome's throat dried up. She hung up the phone. She felt like she was in junior high again, being too afraid to call a boy up._

_She watched the phone intently until Inuyasha called back. She picked up the phone and choked out, "Hi Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha knew that cracked, shy voice couldn't be Sango. "Kagome?"_

* * *

Chapter 4:

_**Small Talk**_

"Kagome?"

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome managed to say after a moment of awkward silence.

"You already said that."

"D-did I…uh…" She stammered. Kagome was at a total loss for words.

"Uh how is everything?"

"Good, good. Pretty good." _How many times can I say good? Idiot_. She stood up and started pacing around the room. "How about you."

"Great,. Couldn't be better."

"I heard you got engaged to Kikyo. Congrats."

"T-thank you Kagome." _Well this isn't awkward at all. _

"Sango told me."

"Oh did she?"

"Yeah, we're roommates you know."

"Yeah. I do."

Another awkward silence fell upon them. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Can we meet for coffee? Catch up? It's been quite some time and…"

"Yes. Yeah when was the last time we saw each other?"

"I saw you at that guys party last semester. You know the party with the"

"Oh yeah. That party. It was hilarious when those two girls…"

"Yeah. Totally embarrassing too." Kagome let out a nervous giggle. "We didn't really talk though."

"No. Not really, but we will. Coffee tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah ok. The one near the dormitories, nine-thirty?"

"Ok. Perfect."

"So I'll see you then." She was about to hang up when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Stop pacing. You're making me nervous." He cracked a smile and hung up.

Kagome smiled and hung up the cell phone. It was a silly comment, but Inuyasha always sensed her pacing whenever she spoke with him on the phone. It bothered him and he'd always yell at her about it. She really missed those nights where she'd spend hours on the phone with him.

Now all they had was an awkward five-minute conversation. Kagome got under the covers of her makeshift bed and drifted off into sleep.

"GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" Kagome awoke with a start to see a very scared, very naked Miroku emerge from Sango's room. She groaned and buried herself under the covers.

"Come on Sango. Those aren't anything like the sweet-nothings you whispered in my ear last night. He grinned at Sango who was in her pajamas and looking incredibly pissed off. She walked toward him and handed him his clothes

"GET. OUT." Miroku grinned and took them. Then he grabbed Sango's ass which of course was followed my Sango giving him a hard slap across the face.

"OUT!" She repeated. Miroku headed for the door. "I'll call you." He ducked as Sango threw her slipper at him.

After he left Sango sat down on the couch and entered Kagome's pile of covers.

"Kagome! Why did you let me bring THAT home?" Sango whined.

Kagome threw off the covers. "To punish you for being so drunk and slutty."

Sango stuck out her tongue and checked her caller id. She saw Inuyasha's name. "Did I drunk dial Yash?"

"No." Kagome played with her hair. "I did."

Sango blinked. "What?"

"We're going out to coffee in an hour." She jumped up. "I have to get ready." She ran to the bathroom to shower.

Sango sat on the couch in disbelief. "This can only end in tears." She said to herself and went to get herself some cereal and Tylenol. Even all these new developments couldn't distract her from her monster hangover.

* * *

Kagome was walking toward the café when she got a call from Inuyasha.

"Hey. I have to cancel I got stuck babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah…for Sesshoumaru's daughter Rin."

Kagome slapped herself for forgetting about Sesshoumaru and Rin. He was a freshman in college when he got his girlfriend who at the time was only a year ahead of Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango pregnant. From then on Sesshoumaru went from being a carefree, fun-loving teen to a cautious parent. Kagome guessed Rin was four now. She had really missed a lot.

"You know…I haven't seen the little tyke in ages. Maybe I could come over and help out?"

"Uh..." He heard a crash and peeked into the kitchen. Rin looked up innocently from the spilled bowl of milk. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. _Oh what the hell._ He thought."Yeah, uh I'll give you the address hold on."

"Ok."

Inuyasha hung up after giving Kagome the address. He sighed. Not only would he be meeting with Kagome, but he was also going to have her in his and Sesshoumaru's apartment.

Kikyo wouldn't be happy about this.

* * *

There it is! The fourth chapter. I'm so happy! This story is going better than I thought it would. Thanks for the support! Keep reviewing please!

Next chapter is called **_Adventures in Babysitting_**. It's mainly a flashback chapter, but I think you'll all like it and Sesshoumaru makes an appearance!!


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

Disclaimer- I do not own or have any rights to Inuyasha. There I said it. Happy now?

Thanks so much again for reviews. And I'll be honest now Kikyo will not be a bad guy in this story. Sorry for all those who enjoy the kikyo-bashing and making her a whore or slut or gold digger or psychotic bitch...

Kagome isn't a bitch in this story persay...she's not intending to break up Kikyo and Inuyasha intentionally. Let's just say that this story is going to delve into the gray area between right and wrong.

Just sit back and enjoy. I think you'll all like it a lot!

Chapter 5

**_Adventures in Babysitting_**

As Kagome walked to Inuyasha's apartment to see him and his niece, Rin she couldn't help reminiscing about the time she had babysat with Inuyasha just two years ago in the end of their senior year of high school. It was the night that started it all.

**_

* * *

_**

FLASHBACK

"Can't catch me!" Squeaked the little two-year-old girl. Inuyasha and Kagome were attempting to get the toddler to use the potty, but Rin had other ideas. She ran around Sesshoumaru's cramped apartment without her underwear screaming. She was completely unaware when Inuyasha grabbed her out of nowhere.

"Got ya!" He scooped her in his arms and brought her back to the bathroom. "Ok Rin enough monkey business! Go on the potty now nad make pee pee."

"But I already made pee pee in the other potty." She said with wide-eyed innocence.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "What other potty?" Kagome asked.

Rin pointed to an empty urn that sat on the coffee table. Inuyasha retched. "Ugh seriously? Rin! That's not a potty."

Kagome surveyed the urn that was on top of the coffee table. "How did she even get on the urn?" She was definitely perplexed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up Rin. "No more of that you silly girl." Rin smiled and pulled at Inuyasha's hair playfully. He yelped and carried her to her little bedroom.

Kagome stood in the doorway and watched the uncle work his magic. He changed her and read her a story. As Rin was ready to drift off into sleep he kissed the top of her head and turned out the lights. Kagome smiled and admired how great Inuyasha was for doing this for his brother.

The two friends sat on the couch and began watching TV.

"You're great with her." Inuyasha looked away from the TV and smiled from her compliment. "Thanks."

They stared at the TV for a little while longer.

"Kikyo dumped me again." Inuyasha admitted during a commercial. Kagome instantly turned off the TV and faced him.

"What! When? Why didn't you tell me sooner! Jerk!" She punched him in the shoulder. He glared at her, but she decided to continue as if she hadn't done anything to him.

"Gimme all the details!" She demanded.

"There aren't any details. She just wants to have a fresh start in college."

"Whore." Kagome declared.

Inuyasha laughed and put his arm around Kagome. Kagome leaned into his shoulder. She had to admit she loved how comfy Inuyasha was. It was a definite perk of their friendship.

"At least you have a love life though." Kagome exclaimed. "The only action I've gotten this year is Kouga's attempt to recreate last years drama."

Inuyasha grunted. He hated that Kagome had gone down on Kouga. It disgusted him.

"Let's not talk about that."

She sat up. "Why Inuyasha! Are you jealous?" She scoffed.

"Ha! You're a funny one Kags. I'm laughing on the inside." He said all too seriously.

"I'll make you laugh you loser." She jumped on him pathetically making the attempt to get him to laugh by tickling him.

"Kagome stop." He said with a straight face.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it."

He smirked evilly and began tickling her. Of course Kagome being the most ticklish girl he knew began giggling.

"I-Inuyashaaaaa hahaaa…p-p-pleaseee stop!!" She started playfully punching him through her laughter.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. "Make me."

She pouted and glared at him attempting to start an immature staring contest. Then something different happened. Their stares toward each other deepened.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome."

"You're freaking me out right now."

"Oh. Yeah sorry about that." He still held her stare.

"It's…it's ok." She leaned in and kissed him chastely.

When she pulled away they stared at one another again. This time Inuyasha took the initiative and kissed her hard and passionately. After moments that seemed like forever they pulled apart, still keeping the stare and breathing hard.

Kagome sat up with a start. Inuyasha though she was ready to leave, but surprised him by removing her tee shirt_. Ok, a little slutty, but what the hell? _Kagome thought to herself.

"You said Sesshoumaru would be out all night right?" Inuyasha was taken aback. _What is she doing?_

"Yeah. He's three towns over. Even if he left now we have like two hours." Inuyasha said completely in a trance. _What am I getting myself into?_

_(Something dangerous)_

They both leaned in and kissed again. Kagome helped Inuyasha out of his own shirt. He reached his hands up her skirt and pulled off her underwear. He massaged her. She stifled a little moan. She was ready for him.

"You have a condom right?" _Wow that was forward. _Inuyasha gaped

He reached into his wallet and took out one he had for him and Kikyo the night she broke up with him. Kagome eyed him innocently giving off a whole new sexuality he'd never experienced with Kikyo.

Her innocent smile became a naughty one and she lay there waiting for him.

He fell on her and engulfed her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kagome was in a trance until she wound up at Inuyasha's apartment and knocked in his door. When he opened the door her mind rushed back to reality.

"Hi." She said quickly.

"Hi. Uh…come on in."

Kagome headed in and studied the room. There were various pictures of Rin, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. There were also many photos of him and Kikyo. She wondered if he saved any pictures of her.

"You have a nice place."

"Thank you."

"Where's Rin?"

"Watching a movie. You can try talking to her, but there would be no point. She's glued."

"So we can talk." She smiled and sat on the couch.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, but didn't sit with her.

All of a sudden Rin ran in. She was still in her pajamas, a typical outfit to wear while watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey Rin. Here to grace us with your presence?" Inuyasha patted her head.

"It's commercial time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Kids these days._

"Who are you?" Rin stared at Kagome. She loved meeting new people, especially new, older girls.

"I'm Kagome." She smiled and leaned toward Rin. "You probably don't remember, but I used to baby sit for you all the time."

Rin eyes widened. "Wow! Really?" She looked to Inuyasha. Like most children she was very excited and impressed. Especially considering how cool and pretty this new woman was to her.

Inuyasha nodded. "She sure did."

"Whoa..." Rin whispered taking all the excitement in. Suddenly her eyes lit up. She looked over to Kagome again.

"Can I tell you a joke Kagome?"

Kagome smirked. "Ok." She sat back bracing herself. "Go for it!"

Rin beamed. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Interping cow." She mispronounced the word 'interrupting' which Kagome found adorable.

"Interrupting co"

"MOO!" Rin cried with glee.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Very clever!"

"I have another one!"

"Ok. Tell me!" Kagome said acting excited.

"Knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting starfish!"

Kagome raise her eyebrows. "Ok. Interrupting starfi"

Out of nowhere Rin pushed her open hand quickly in front of Kagome's face. Kagome was instantly taken aback. She didn't expect that one.

"Good one huh?" Rin inquired coyly.

Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah. Very good." She laughed nervously.

"Kikyo acted the same way you did."

Kagome hated Rin saying that name. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. She's Inuyasha's girlfriend. She's smart and pretty like you."

Kagome wasn't really sure what to say.

Rin's ears perked up. "Commercials over! By Kagome!" She ran back into the den just as fast as she came in.

Kagome faced Inuyasha. "She's adorable as ever."

"She sure is."

"So where's Sesshoumaru anyway?"

"He had a work thing."

"On a Saturday morning?"

"It was an emergency. He just called before you came actually, he should be back any minute. I'm sorry for making you come all the way over here."

"No, no it's fine. It's just nice to see you again." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it is for me too." He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to think of things to say, but he couldn't say anything.

An awkward silence followed only to be saved by Sesshoumaru walking in. He noticed Kagome sitting on the couch and he couldn't believe it.

"Kagome?" She nodded and sat up and ran towards him. He scooped her up and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I heard your brother got engaged and I wanted to personally congratulate him."

"Well I'm glad you're here. It's been way too long." Sesshoumaru had missed her. She hadn't really spoken to him since her own fallout with Inuyasha.

"So where's your wife? I haven't spoke to Kagura in years!"

Sesshoumaru looked down. Inuyasha gave her a face.

"What's going on?"

"Kagura is in Europe right now." Inuyasha said.

"On a business trip or a vacation?" She asked hopefully.

"No she's just off being a whore." Sesshoumaru replied bitterly and as a-matter-of-factly

"O-oh." Kagome looked down embarrassed. She always knew that Kagura was promiscuous in high school. She had hope that ended after pregnancy and marriage.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru"

"Don't be. It's an honest mistake." He smiled. "Are you staying long?"

"Oh I wish I could, but I really have to get going, I have this huge project due next week and…"

"Come to the engagement party." Inuyasha said quickly as if he needed to spit it out or he wouldn't have said it at all. "Uh, it's here. Tonight at nine."

"Yeah, ok. Ok for sure. Uh…see you then." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a hug and then one to Inuyasha albeit an awkward, short one and headed out the door.

As the door closed Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother who was staring at the door.

_This won't end well. _He said to himself. He patted his brother in the shoulder and headed into the den to see his daughter.

* * *

Alrighty I have a slight confession to make I can't write lemons. They kind of irritate me and just get repetitive. What I gave you this chapter will probably me the most explicitness you'll get outta me. I don't know writing things about a guy's "member" or a woman's "womanhood" just gives me the heebie jeebies. Also the words thrust and moist have the same effect…yuck! Uh...sorry if I offended anyone

Anyway I hope you enjoyed my useless rant.

Next chapter is called _**When It Isn't Like It Should Be.**_ Kikyo will have a big part in this chapter (as will other future chapters). Expect interaction between most of the character. Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!


	6. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha. Deal with it.

Thanks for all the reviews!! And for people who keep asking if this story will be InuKag...well read the story and you'll find out

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

_**When It Isn't Like It Should Be**_

When Kagome got home she changed quickly and got into her work clothes. She worked at a local restaurant part time that served high-class businessmen. Most of the people she worked with were woman, though there were some men around to attend to the businesswomen or even an odd businessman man or two.

Kagome entered the restaurant grabbing her apron, notepad and pen. She clocked in for her lunch shift and got straight to work.

* * *

Inuyasha said goodbye and Sesshoumaru and Rin headed off to the park. While he loved living with his brother and niece he enjoyed getting hiss alone time. He was watching T.V. when Kikyo called him.

"Hey almost husband." Kikyo smiled loving her new nickname for him.

"Hey pretty girl. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I went shopping this morning. I got a nice little black dress for the party tonight."

"Really now? And why should this interest me?" Inuyasha teased.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that it came with matching underwear.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Ok, now I'm interested. Tell me all about it?"

Kikyo giggled and they continued on with their conversation.

* * *

Kagome put her hair and sat down exhausted. Lunch hours were the most hectic and exhausting. She really hated the lunch shift, but on a Saturday that was the best option for her. She had a ten-minute break until the next group of bustling businessmen came in for the late lunch hour.

"Hey beautiful." Whispered a male voice in her ear. She jumped up and saw it was Hojo.

"Hey you."

"Some sweets for my sweet lady." He beamed and handed a box of chocolates to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him. One thing she really liked about Hojo was how sweet and thoughtful he was.

"Thank you." She got up and kissed him. "You're too prefect you know that?"

"Wanna know my secret?" He asked coyly.

"What?"

"I try really hard."

"And that's why I keep you around." She almost said that's why I love you, but she knew she'd be lying. She liked him a lot, maybe even did love him, but she wasn't in love with Hojo. No matter how many times Kagome tried to convince herself of that.

Hojo gave her a big bear hug. "I'll let you get back to work." He kissed her forehead and headed out the door. "Love you!"

Kagome didn't say it back, but instead waved goodbye and smiled. He was oblivious to the fact that she never said 'I love you back.' She sighed and hoped he'd stay that way for now.

* * *

"So we have more than enough hors d'oeuvres and drinks for tonight right?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"More than enough. We'll have enough to use at the wedding." She exxagerated.

"Good, then it's ok if I invited someone last minute."

"Yeah for sure. Who?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Why would I be mad?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just promise."

"Fine I promise I won't get mad."

"It's Kagome."

"What?" Kikyo was confuded. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't talked in years.

"Yeah. She just called out of the blue to congradulate us."

"Oh. Um, ok so she's coming tonight?" Kikyo wasn't angry. she'd let all her pettiness toward people go after graduation, but she was apprehensive about Kagome coming back into their lives again.

"Uh huh. You're ok with this right?"

Kikyo decided it wasn't worth it to bring up anything negative about Kagome. She knew it would only lead to a fight.

"Sure. We're adults. This isn't high school anymore. I'm sure Kagome and I will get along just fine." Kikyo feigned perkyness hoping to mask her insecurities.

And it worked for Inuyasha. "Great. That's why I love you Kikyo. Your amazing."

Then Inuyasha remembered he had some errands to run. "I gotta go I'll see you soon ok."

"Ok. Love you." Kikyo said, but Inuyasha had already hung up.

* * *

When Kagome got home she had only a few hours until she had to face Inuyasha and Kikyo again. Even worse she had to face them as a couple. She was definitely not ready to see any PDA between them.

"Don't worry Kagome. Just bring Hojo. If Kikyo and Inuyasha start making out you can just up the ante and the the same." Sango countered when Kagome expressed her reasons for wanting to the the party.

"Ugh. I can't see them making out. That would just about kill me!" She lay back on her bed and grabbed her cell phone. "Ok I'm callig Hojo."

"You should wear that little black dress of yours. Where is it?" Sango began rummaging through her closet as Kagome promtly ignored her. Hojo picked up the phone.

"Hey Kagome. What a pleasant surprise. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"Just a little studying why?"

"Come with me to my friend's engagement party. I wanna show you off." Kagome added that last bit. She'd feel really guilty to tell him why she was really inviting him.

"Just say when dear."

"At eight."

"Ok I'll see you soon. Love you."

"You too." She hung up an turned her attention to Sango. "We're you saying something?"

Sango held up a cute black dress and a pair of casual black flats. "Wear this!"

She threw the clothes on the bed and went through her own stuff to find an outfit. Kagome eyed her own dress and decided to wear it.

* * *

Sango, Kagome and Hojo came to the party together. Kagome was amazed. The once cramped toy-filled apartment was now a spacious and 'grown-up' home. There we're a few waiters handing out champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

Hojo whistled. "Nice digs."

"Tell me about it. I've never seen the place like this before." Sango agreed. "Kikyo did a fine job."

Kagome tugged at Hojo's hand. "Hey I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Hojo grinned.

* * *

On the other side of the room Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking to Kagome's grandmother Kaede who would be taking Rin to her own house to babysit her for the night.

"So how soon will I get great-grandchildren out of you? Unless that's why you're getting married so suddenly. You getting a little tummy Kikyo." Kaede patted Kikyo's belly with a wise old smile.

"Grandma!" She slapped her head mortified. Inuyasha blinked.

"I'll best be go." She took Rin by the hand and left.

"Well that was embarrassing." Inuyasha said after Kaede left.

"Not as embarrassing as Kagome and I wearing the exact same dress!!" She pointed to Kagome who had infact worn the dress that Kikyo was wearing.

Of course it looked different on the two of them. Kagome was leaner than Kikyo who filled out the dress a little more. Still Kikyo wished that Kagome, the one girl she felt insecure around wasn't wearing the same thing. And looking better in it.

"Who's that with her." Inuyasha said looking at Hojo trying to hide a smidgen of jealousy.

"Probably her boyfriend." Kikyo didn't really care about the boyfriend. Kagome was wearing the same dress! "Ugh I can't believe this!"

"Come on babe it's just a dress. Let go say hi."

"Ok. Ok let's go." She took his hand and let him to Kagome and Hojo.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha broke the ice.

"Hi. Oh uh, this is Hojo. My boyfriend."

Kikyo was delighted. "Nice to meet you." She beamed and shook his hand.

"Are you in school here?"

"He's a grad student." Kagome said taking Hojo's arm.

"Great." Inuyasha said. "Uh…I'm gonna go mingle. I'll see you guys later." He kissed Kikyo on the cheek much to Kagome's disdain and went off to talk to some of his guy friends.

Kikyo and Kagome stood there awkwardly. The two never really shared any nice words toward each other when they were in high school. Hojo, completely unaware of the history between them in avertedly made the situation all the more uncomfortable.

"Can I see the ring?" Kagome shot Hojo a look who didn't notice. Kikyo smiled and showed them her ring. Hojo bent down to examine the ring. "Wow! Nice cut." Kagome tired not to hit Hojo over the head.

Why Kagome was avoiding looking at the rin she noticed the dress Kikyo was wearing was the same as her.

"Nice dress."

Now it was Kikyo who wanted to bash someone over the head. That was Kagome's cue to excuse herself to the ladies room and dragged Hojo away with her.

* * *

Sango was talking to Inuyasha when she saw none other than Miroku come through the door.

"Oh god! Inuyasha hide me now!!" She got behind Inuyasha like a scared little kid.

"What the hell Sango?"

"Why is he here." She pointed at Miroku.

"Who Miroku? He's in a couple of my classes. We have a beer every once in a while. What's up your ass?"

"I slept with him."

Inuyasha laughed. "Really him? Small world. When?"

"Last night."

"Slut" He jested.

Sango shoved him. "Shut up. Jerk!" She walked away to hide in the bathroom.

"What?!" Inuyasha held up his hands in defense.

* * *

Kikyo tapped Sesshoumaru on the show. He turned out smiling and gave her a big hug.

"Hey big guy."

"Hey little sis."

"Oh yeah." Kikyo said with feigned disgust. "Eww we're related now."

Like any brother would he pulled Kikyo in and gave her a noogie.

"Ahhh stop!" She laughed.

Sango got out of the bathroom when Miroku saw her and made his way toward her.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey you. I knew he couldn't get away from me." He grinned and put his arm around her.

"Ugh. Why is this happening to me?" She cried. She grabbed and glass of champagne and downed quickly. Then she grabbed another one.

* * *

Inuyasha found Kagome at the door. She was putting on her coat with Hojo.

"Hey leaving so soon." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah me and Hojo both have to work on school stuff."

"What about Sango. Is she coming with?"

"I think she's got a ride." Kagome motioned over to Sango who looked to be getting quite tipsy, but fortunately had a very sober and excited Miroku by her side.

"Uh…he's harmless right?"

"He's a groper, but he won't doing anything when she's drunk and he's sober."

"Ok. Good. I'll call you later. Ok?"

Inuyasha looked down disappointed. "Yeah ok. Really call me soon."

"Will do." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

He and Hojo shook hands before the couple walked out the door.

Inuyasha sighed and headed toward Kikyo who was with Sesshoumaru. He embraced her from behind and kissed her on the neck. She smiled and the three of them continued on in conversation.

Kagome who had forgotten her purse came back into the apartment and witnessed Inuyasha interacting with Kikyo.

It was then that she realized something.

_It should have been me._

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Sorry it was a bit jumpy, but I just wanted to introduce and develop various characters and relationships. If you have any questions feel free to ask. And to spoil you a bit next chapter you're gonna get some Kikyo and Sango interation and another familiar character will be thrown into the mix.

Next chapter is called **_Silence is Easy_**.

Until then! (review )


	7. Silence is Easy

Disclaimer- I have to do it again!? Ugh fine! I do not own Inuyasha.

Thanks again for the reviews!! (I feel like a broken record.)

Ok, the story is a KikInuKag. I'm not going to reveal details yet. There will be spoilers at the end of the chapter that will satisfy some of the past reviewers.

(Hopefully)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

_**Silence is Easy**_

Inuyasha helped Kikyo drag a very drunk Sango into her car. Miroku who stayed behind followed.

"Byeee Miroku!" She waved and giggled as Kikyo and Inuyasha hoisted her into the passenger seat.

"Bye love. Remember what I asked."

"Of course Miroku." She tried to sound serious, but she was to drunk to have success with that. "I'll do it! For you! I'll do anything for you."

Miroku grinned. "Goodnight love! I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok. Bye now!!" She waved as Kikyo already upset she had to take Sango home slammed the door shut interrupting Sango mid-sentence and got into her own seat.

Sango pressed her hands up against the window like a little kid as Miroku and Inuyasha waved them off.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku as they walked inside the building. "What's she gonna do for you?"

"We'll talk about that later. Lets get Sesshoumaru and get a beer at that pub down the street."

They headed inside.

* * *

Sango had fallen asleep instantly. She began snoring. Kikyo groaned. Why did she have to deal with this now?

Then Sango's really loud _Pirates of the Caribbean _ring tone flooded the car. Sango woke up with the start.

"Hello?" She said sounding all tired and still tipsy. "Seriously…tonight? But I really want my bed!!" She answered the phone angrily.

"Fine I guess I do owe you." Sango resolved. "You still suck!" She hung up the phone.

"What was the all about?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome. She and Hojo are having sex tonight so she kicked me out of our room. I'm stuck on the couch tonight."

Kikyo sighed. "I have an extra bedroom in my place if you want to crash."

Sango perked up. She's never been in Kikyo's apartment before. This should be interesting.

"Ok sure. That could work."

The rest of the ride they didn't talk.

* * *

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru sat at the bar stool kicking back a few beers. Sesshoumaru was feeling anxious. He was usually with Rin, but Kikyo's grandmother Kaede had offered to take her off his hands until morning. As much as he loved free nights like this he also felt nervous not having his daughter around.

After kicking back a few beers a pretty girl walked by and smiled at them.

"Oh that was so toward me." Miroku declared. Inuyasha pushed him off the barstool.

"Shut the hell up." The brothers commanded in unison.

Miroku climbed back on to his chair.

"Whatever. She so was, but Sesshoumaru, I'll let you have her. I already have a lady." He grinned thinking of Sango. The other two rolled their eyes.

"She's gonna bear my child one day!" He declared.

"Right ok." Inuyasha took another drink. "You know Sess that woman over there pretty hot. I tihnk she was smiling at you. Take this chance now. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl then looked at Miroku and Inuyasha giving them a serious look. Without saying anything he got up and sat by the girl and in moments the two were in full conversation.

"Nice." Miroku commented and had some more beer.

* * *

Kikyo had tried everything to wake up Sango who had fallen asleep. She decided she had no choice to slap her.

"What? Ow!" Sango grabbed her cheek. "Seriously?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Kikyo countered innocently, trying to hide her grin.

Sango got out of the car and went into the building and up the elevator to Kikyo's apartment. Her apartment was a spacious two bedroom. All around the walls were pieces of classic art and the room was filled with various types of flowers.

"Flowers? Interesting, it makes your place smell nice."

"Yeah I know. It's a little expensive, but I love the ambiance the room has with it's presence."

"Yeah it's great." Sango walked over to one of the walls where a bow and arrow was mounted on the wall. "Do you use this?"

"I did more in high school, but it's more of a hobby now."

"That's really cool. I had no idea."

"Yeah, I took it up during the year when cheerleading ended."

"Wow."

"Uh huh. Come on I'll show you to your room."

Kikyo handed Sango pajamas and set her up in the guest bedroom.

"Good night." Kikyo said before leaving the room.

"Night." Sango still tipsy giggled and waved.

Kikyo had gotten settled into her own bed when she heard a slight crash.

"I'M OK!" Sango called from the other room. Kikyo took that as a cue to ignore it and finally go to bed.

* * *

Five minutes later Sesshoumaru walked back over to the barstool and sat down with out saying a word. He then ordered another beer.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku leaned in interested.

Sesshoumaru sighed then took out a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed in to the guys.

Inuyasha and Miroku read it. "You got her number! Nice."

"I'm the man." He grinned slightly and drank his beer.

"Ok you got her number, but it's not like you're taking her home." Miroku scoffed.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to shaken by that comment. The woman walked over with her go.

"Ready to go." She asked.

"Yeah." Miroku blinked as Sesshoumaru walked off with her and shot back a look.

"That man is god." Miroku took another drink.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Sango awoke with major hangover after a burst of thunder.

"Not. Happening." She cried. She slid out of bed and headed into Kikyo's kitchen and to help herself to some aspirin and coffee.

To her surprise Kikyo was already up eating a snack. She looked up.

"Hey. Sober yet?"

"Yeah and with a headache to prove it. Why are you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. Want a cookie? Some milk?"

"Can I also get an aspirin with that?"

"Yeah sure."

She gave Sango the food and aspirin. They both sat there in silence.

"Um I think we should be friends." Kikyo suggested.

"Say what now?"

Kikyo sighed. "Look, whether you like it or not I'm in Inuyasha's life. I've been in his life for a while now and I love him. So I think we should be friends."

"You're right." Sango agreed.

"Really?" Kikyo sounded extra enthusiastic.

"Yes we should put in an effort. It's not lie it's high school anymore."

"Exactly!"

"You have to make an effort with Kagome too…"

"Oh." Kikyo dropped her head.

"What. You agreed it wasn't high school. Remember?"

"Yeah it's just…"

"What!" Sango demanded to know. She could get pushy sometimes.

"I'm insecure OK!" Kikyo broke out. "You don't get it. You don't love Inuyasha like I do. I love him to the point where I'm sick when he talks to a pretty girl and I feel empty when he's away. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I just need him. And while I hate him talking to other girls it's never been as bad as when he was friends with Kagome. Don't deny it there's an attraction and connection between them. She's the one girl I've always been jealous of and I know she's the one girl who could take Inuyasha from me." Kikyo was almost in tears and shaking. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Wow." Was all Sango could say.

Kikyo buried her face in her hand. "Ugh I sound crazy don't I? I'm sorry."

"No, no it's fine I get it. You have nothing to worry about. Inuyasha is crazy about you." Sango reassured her. Though she had nothing else really to say.

Kikyo nodded and downed her glass of milk. The two once again fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and the girl from the bar had been kissing since the elevator. When they got into the apartment she ripped off his shirt and pushed him onto the couch.

"You're very forward."

"I don't do this for everyone." She justified herself. She kissed him again. She took off her coat and began unzipping her dress,.

She noticed the party decorations. "What happened here?"

"My brother got engaged." He held up a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Lucky guy." She gave him a kiss on the neck.

"He sure is." He agreed sincerely.

Sesshoumaru realized something and sat up. "I can't do this." He muttered.

"What?" She thought she heard him wrong.

"Look it's not you you're great. Really great, but I can't do this with you."

She put her hands on her hips. "Your joking right?"

"No, look really it's not you. Its just…there's someone else."

"You have a girlfriend." Her face scrunched up, disgusted.

"No, it's not that at all. I just like this other girl and…"

"Seriously!" She sneered. "You're not going to sleep with me because of some girl who's not even with you! Ugh I'm out of here." She put on her dress and grabbed her coat.

"I'm sorry ok."

"Whatever." She turned to him before walking out the door. "Call me if you ever come to your senses." She slammed the door.

Sesshoumaru smacked himself and headed to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in five minutes later. Sesshoumaru was just coming out of the shower.

"Hey why was that smoking hot girl in the elevator and not here? You fucked it up didn't you? World record by the way, you left the bar, twenty minutes ago?"

"What can I say? I'm a world class shmuck." He said and began taking down the decorations.

"Yeah. Uh Sess?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm making the right choice? Being with Kikyo…"

"What other choice is there?" Then Sesshoumaru realized. "Oh come on Inuyasha. Not this dance again. Don't be schmuck."

"Like you are." Sesshoumaru gave him a look. Inuyasha sighed. "Listen Kikyo is amazing, I love her and I'm grateful to have her…"

"So stick with her." He insisted. "End of discussion." Sesshoumaru headed into his room and didn't speak to Inuyasha the rest of the night.

* * *

It was late when Souta called, but Kagome love her brother and loved it even more when he called her. Instead of finishing high school, much to Kagome and their mother's disdain he decided he wanted to become a fisherman. It was a pretty strange dream, but they've finally accepted it. Because of this Souta was always traveling and she rarely got to see him. He usually tried to call her every other week so she was excited when he did.

She had already caught him up on Ayame's Kouga issues, Sango's new Miroku issues and her Inuyasha issues.

"I miss you. When's your vacation?" Kagome really did miss him. She hadn't seen him in almost three months!

"Not yet."

"I hate how vague you are. Tell me as soon as you decide to come home."

"Will do. I gotta go, but I love you. I'll call you soon and don't forget to fill me on what's happening with you and Yash. I miss that guy!" Inuyasha always used to hang around the house. He acted like the brother Souta never had.

"Will do. Bye."

She hung up and climbed back into bed and snuggled next to Hojo.

* * *

Chapter 7 accomplished!! Yes! So I'm wondering did I make Kikyo seem a bit to crazy? My goal was just to say that she was really in love with him and just very insecure about herself and their relationship. I want to know what you think!! (so review)

Ok so next chapter is called _**Hanging by a Moment**_.

SPOILER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!!

An unexpected tradegy will bring Inuyasha and Kagome closer…


	8. Hanging by a Moment

Disclaimer- Is that the sound of a broken record I hear? I don't own Inuyasha.

Just gotta say wow cabbage thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like the story so much! I hope this chapter makes you and everyone else happy as well! I think this chapter should satisfy InuKag fans.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

_**Hanging by a Moment**_

Two weeks after the party there were a lot of changes. Kagome and Inuyasha began speaking to each other every other night on the phone and once met for drinks. Inuyasha loved having Kagome back in his life. Kagome felt the same way. Acctually she felt a little more. Her feelings for Inuyasha had resurfaced though she didn't tell anyone, even Sango. Kagome tried hide the feelings though. She didn't want to be a homewrecker.

Also in the last two weeks Miroku had calling Sango much to her disdain...and pleasure. She had been able to avoid him for now, but she had to admit the voicemails he kept leaving for her were really cute for the most part. She decided that if he kept at wooing her she'd probably let him take her out. He was kind of cute and all.

Another person Sango had taken a liking to was Kikyo. They weren't best friends forever or anything like that, but they were friendly. In fact Sango was joining Kikyo to do some window-shopping to get ideas for Kikyo's wedding dress.

"I'm heading out Kags! See you later!"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Shopping." She said innocently.

Kagome crossed her arms. "With who?"

"Kikyo." Kagome frowned. "Oh don't give me that look Kagome. Give her a chance she isn't so bad. Why don't you join us?

"No thanks. To awkward."

"Fine have it your way." Sango said as she closed the door.

Kagome sighed. "Ayame!"

The redhead poked her head out the door. "Yeah Kagome?"

"Wanna do something this afternoon?"

"Oh sorry I can't I hate a dinner date with Kouga and I need to look my best."

"Ayame!"

"What? Look I'm going to propose we stop being exclusive until he learns to keep it in his pants. You know how possessive he is. He'll so learn his lesson." She grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Lucks got nothing to do with it. I'm gonna go get my hair done. Bye!" She to left the apartment.

Kagome was all alone when she got a call about an hour after her roommates had left.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Cried a frantic voice. Kagome instantly knew who it was.

"Mom? Yeah it's me. What's wrong?"

"It's Souta…"

Kagome sat down as her mother told her the awful news about her brother.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking out of his last class when he got the call from Kagome.

"Hey Kags! What's happening?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sounded as if she had been crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He got into his car.

"It's Souta. There was this h-huge storm…they f-found a s-s-ship…it could the o-one he worked on…they're a-all…" She was going to say dead, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Kagome. Calm down. I'm here."

"I need to identify the…the body." She whispered the word body. "I can't get in touch with Sango and..."

"I'm on my way." Inuyasha sped to Kagome's apartment.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Inuyasha's friend?" Kikyo asked as the two girls walked through the store.

"Miroku. ugh I don't know...one minute he's this obnoxious lech, but then he'll be so sweet on the phone." She sighed. "I may just ask him out for drinks tonight."

They kept walking until Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's the dress!" Kikyo ran over to the dress and stared at it lovingly. It was a sleeveless gown with a full ruffled skirt. It had a belt that tied into a bow in the back. It was a dress fit for a princess. She grabbed it off the rack to try it on.

A few minutes later she emerged in the gown. Like any other girl would Sango gasped at the sight of Kikyo.

"It's perfect for you!" Sango exclaimed. She was jealous of the dress herself. It was incredible. "Get it." Sango demanded.

A smile crept onto Kikyo's face. "You know. I think I will!"

* * *

The drive was a long one. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the car for two hours when they reached a bridge. There was a policeman waiting there. He signaled for the car to stop. Inuyasha pulled over and the cop walked over and asked Inuyasha to roll down his window.

"Is something the matter officer? We're kind of in a hurry here."

"I'm sorry kids, the bridge needs repairs. We can't let anyone cross tonight."

"No. You don't understand this is a life or death situation!" Kagome cried frantically.

"I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to…I can't let anyone cross." Kagome looked devastated. The policeman sighed. "Look there's a motel if you get off at the previous exit. Just sit sight and you can head out first tomorrow morning."

Kagome who looked completely drained and defeated just stared out the car window while Inuyasha turned around and drove toward the motel.

When they got to the hotel Kagome excused herself to go take a shower. Inuyasha picked up his phone. He's missed three calls from Kikyo. He called her back.

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Uh…just studying with Miroku, sorry I must have lost track of the time. Listen I think the to of us are going to pull an all night. I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok. Call me later if you need a break."

"I will."

"Love you"

"Love you too."

He hung up and called Miroku right away.

"What up?"

"Listen Miroku I need you to cover for me. If Kikyo talks to you I'm studying with you tonight. Ok?"

Miroku grinned. "Does Inuyasha have some nookie, nookie on the side."

"Nothing like that. Just do it ok?"

"Ok will do."

"Bye." He hung up just as Kagome came out from the shower.

She was wearing her towel and dripping wet. She also had the biggest smile on her face. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Souta called me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, turns out he heard about the storm just now. He was on land when I happened. He called as soon as he heard to make sure me and mom don't freak out. It's kinda late for that, but he's ok!" She beamed.

Inuyasha smiled with her and hugged her picking her up in his arms. "I'm so happy for you." He whispered in her ear. He began feeling nervous and put her down. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Maybe we should go back home." He suggested while staring at Kagome. She looked so beautiful.

"Inuyasha…" They were still face-to-face.

Kagome leaned in and kissed him. He leaned in and kissed her back with a hungry passion. They pulled apart both needing to take a breather. They kissed again.

Inuyasha moved his hands to her town and slid it off. He stopped kissing her and looked at her again. _This is wrong. _He told himself, but he had reached the point of no return.

He picked her up and brought her to the bed.

* * *

Ahhhh drama!! Haha I love it.

Just a sidepoint:

I just want to give credit right away to _One Tree Hill. _I totally borrowed the "family member is lost at sea and maybe dead so go to identify him and then end up at a motel where lust overtakes" plot device. Except Kagome was happy and not crying when she kissed Inuyasha, and it was her brother and not her dad.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

Ok sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I was away the whole weekend, then I just lost my groove, but now I'm back! Also the chapter is also shorter than usual, but I'll come back with a long update don't worry! Thanks for reviews and waiting so patiently!

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

_**Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**_

Kagome woke up to the sounds of Inuyasha getting dressed very loudly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha put on each item of clothing quickly and silently. Occasionally he'd look over at Kagome and grunt. Kagome, unsure of what to say silently put her clothes on as well.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys and headed to the door. "Let's go." He ordered. He opened the door for her. Kagome paused and then got up and walked outside.

SLAM

Kagome froze from the sound. Inuyasha has slammed the door in frustration. She stood frozen as Inuyasha briskly waked past her to the car. "Hurry up!" He grunted.

_So much for good bedside manners... _Kagome thought to herself.

The ride home would be even more uncomfortable.

* * *

Sango picked up the phone early that morning. It was Kikyo.

"Hi Kikyo." Sango yawned, got out bed and walked into the living room. "What's up?"

"You left your wallet in my car. It must have fallen out of your bag or something. I'm gonna drop it off before class."

Sango felt relieved. She knew she forgot something! "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I should be thanking you! Yesterday was so much fun. I don't have so many girlfriends and I'm usually with Inuyasha or his guy friends."

Sango smiled. "Yeah it was fun yesterday! We'll definitely hanging out more often."

"Great. So I'll be over soon."

"Ok. Is Inuyasah with you?"

"Oh no he had some all nighter study date." Kikyo joked.

"Uh oh! With who? Should we be worried?"

"Only if Miroku looks good in a dress."

Sango froze. "Miroku?"

"Yeah Miroku! Who else? Maybe we should both be jealous."

"Miroku was with Inuyasha. All last night?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah, of course. Sango…is something the matter?"

"What? N-no nothings wrong! I couldn't uh…I couldn't get a hold of him. I thought he might have been out with another girl or something."

"Well he wasn't. Miroku maybe a letch, but when he finds a girl he'll stay loyal."

"Right. I gotta go get dressed I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah in about a half hour?"

"Great! Bye!"

Sango hung up and burst into the room angry slamming the door. She went over to the lump lounging in her bed. She threw the covers off of Miroku who groaned.

"What's up babe?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped him so hard he fell of the bed. He looked up and her tired and confused.

Sango crossed her arms. "We need to talk."

* * *

Ahhh! Gasp! Now Sango knows something is up!

Hmmm…wonder what's next?

Check out the next chapter _**The Worst Day Since Yesterday. **_


	10. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Disclaimer: What is this Inuyasha? I definitely don't own him.

Quick note:

1) I changed the chapter name…deal with it.

2) Guys, I seriously need reviews. I only got one for the last chapter (thanks itachisgirlfriend23 and all those who reviewed before her! Love you guys!) I find my writing powers weakened. Notice it takes longer for me to put out a chapter now! It's on you. The readers!

Please review. Seriously reviews are charging my writing batteries. Don't you want your writer strong and…writing? Just gimme two for this chapter, that's all I'm asking. So readers, if you read and enjoyed, why don't you review? I'll give you a cookie!

(Yes I am a sad and desperate lass…)

(please review!)

Chapter 10

_**I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome on throughout the drive home. She sat in silence, fidgeting and playing with her hair. Inuyasha sighed. He felt incredibly guilty and was pissed at himself. He had Kikyo, who was incredible: smart, sexy, fun and she'd make a great wife.

Then there was Kagome. She was his best friend. She was his past, but he couldn't help but think about her as his future. It didn't matter though, whatever he was feeling for Kagome at to be pushed aside. _It's Kikyo…she's the one_ Inuyasha told himself.

Still he found himself glancing at Kagome. At times she caught his stares and gazed back at him. He wouldn't deny there was something between them, even now after the night before, but he couldn't act on it again. He couldn't do it to Kikyo or Kagome.

"Maybe we should turn on the radio." Kagome finally said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

_Torn between two lovers_ sung a melancholy voice from the radio.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then rushed to change the channel.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was rushing around the apartment searching for his pants.

Inuyasha was supposed to take care of the laundry. Of course Inuyasha was never good with putting things away.

"Rin! Have you the clean laundry?" He called into the little girl's room.

Of course little Rin was glued to the T.V. and didn't even hear her father.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

He called Inuyasha, but of course his asshole of a little brother wasn't answering, He probably slept at Kikyo's. He had tried avoiding the idea of calling Kikyo. Not since realizing the extent of his feelings for her the other night.

(Flashback time)

_Sesshoumaru and the girl from the bar had been kissing since the elevator. When they got into the apartment she ripped off his shirt and pushed him onto the couch._

"_You're very forward."_

"_I don't do this for everyone." She justified herself. She kissed him again. She took off her coat and began unzipping her dress,._

_She noticed the party decorations. "What happened here?"_

"_My brother got engaged." He held up a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome._

"_Lucky guy." She gave him a kiss on the neck._

"_He sure is." He agreed sincerely. Thinking about how awesome Kikyo is._

_Sesshoumaru realized something and sat up. "I can't do this." He muttered._

"_What?" She thought she heard him wrong._

"_Look it's not you you're great. Really great, but I can't do this with you."_

_She put her hands on her hips. "Your joking right?"_

(End flashback time)

He wasn't joking. He had feelings for Kikyo.

He had feelings for Kikyo, his brother's fiancée. Sesshoumaru groaned and got called Kikyo.

"Hey Sess! Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"He's not with you?"

"Nah. He was at Miroku's last night for a study thing. He probably just decided to go straight to class or something."

"Oh crap. Do you have any idea what he did with our laundry?"

"Check the kitchen. Under the table."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to listen and headed to the kitchen. Sure enough the laundry bag was right where Kikyo said it was.

"Amazing. I had no idea of your great power." Sesshoumaru joked.

"Haha." She scoffed.

"How did you know?"

"Oh please Sesshoumaru. I know my man." Kikyo exclaimed. "As you know our little Inu loves his Ramen am I right?"

"Yeah, that's where his rent money usually goes." He remarked bitterly.

"Well that's his first stop when he gets home. So he probably dropped the bag by the table and forgot about it."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "You're incredible."

"Well thank you kind sir!"

"Fuck!" Called a little voice from the den.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru yelled. He sighed and turned his attention back to Kikyo. "I gotta go."

"Parenting duty calls…I get it."

"Thanks again! You're the best."

"Bye Sess!"

He hung up and went to the den. He crossed his arms.

"Rin, where did you learn that word?"

"Fuck?" She replied innocently. Sesshoumaru cringed.

"Yes, but you can't say it. It's a potty word."

"Another one!" She cried.

"Just don't say it again. Did you hear it in school?"

"No. Inuyasha said it when he stubbed his toe. Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Uh…get dressed. We're going to be on time to school today."

Rin crinkled her nose. "Yuck! I hate school." She went to her room.

"I hate Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru muttered to himself and put on his pants.

* * *

"If you don't tell me what Inuyasha was really doing last night I'll never have sex with you again!" Sango threatened. Miroku got up and put on his pants.

"I can't."

"Of course you can! If you do I'll give you another chance!" She batted her eyelashes.

"No."

She threw his shoe at him. "Dammit Miroku!"

"Stop throwing things at me!" Miroku whimpered. "Seriously though I can't…"

"Why not." She crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"The bro code."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"By bro code law I can't tell you."

"Get out!"

"Sango…baby? Come on."

"OUT!!" She threw the rest of his clothes at him.

She pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. She sat there for a minute when she heard a knock.

She opened the door. There was Miroku once again, fully dressed with a bouquet of flowers.

Sango had to admit she was impressed. "How did you do that so fast? Is that a different"

Miroku cut her off with a passionate kiss, which she surprisingly returned. He pulled away and handed her the flowers. He kissed a stunned Sango and the cheek.

"I'll call you. We'll go out tonight"

"Ok." She said weakly.

With that he left again, on his own terms. Sango sat down on the couch mesmerized and very confused. _Damn he's good._

* * *

Two words: Please Review.

Ok next chapter is untitled for now. I'm working on in currently. Seriously if you guys have comments or ideas, please let me know I'll try to incorporate it into my story.

Also if anyone wants to request an idea for a new story let me know! I'm very interested in writing a new one and even collaborating one with someone else!

Until then! Byee!


	11. Never Like This

Disclaimer: Not owning Inuyasha stinks. Still, I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you all for the loverly reviews! I asked for 2 and got 3!! Yay me!! (I'm a poet!)

And to address Poems2songs questions...keep reading the story. Haha. I know I'm a meany...well I can tell you the story is Inu/Kag. Don't worry, just read, everything will make sense in the end.

Also in advance: there will be a two month time jump after the first section of the chapter. I'm going to try to make everything as clear as possible. Thanks for bearing with me!

Chapter 11

_**Never Like This**_

Kagome got home soon after Miroku left. She walked past a swooning Sango playing with a bouquet of flowers and headed into her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed.

She kept playing over the night before in her head.

Then Sango barged in.

"Where the hell were you last night!?"

"Good morning Sango." Kagome replied groggily and buried herself under the covers.

"Kagome!"

"Not now Sango I don't feel well…"

Sango studied at Kagome's face. She looked tired, upset, sad; the last time she looked like this was when she ended her friendship with Inuyasha. She sat beside Kagome.

"Kagome…"

Kagome burst into tears. Sango instantly understood and hugged her friend.

"It's ok. I'm here."

Sniffling, Kagome pulled away and wiped her eyes. She sighed heavily and began to tell Sango all about the afternoon and night before. How she thought Souta might have been dead, how Inuyasha was the only one she could get to. Sango nodded as she heard the story. If her own brother, Kohaku had been in danger she probably would have felt the same way. When Kagome got to the part about her and Inuyasha…sleeping together Kagome looked away. Sango noticed the look on of shame on Kagome's face.

"Kags? Kagome…what happened?"

Kagome began crying again. "I d-don't know how it h-happened. H-he was just th-there you know? For comfort…it j-just happened."

"What happened Kagome?" Sango looked serious. She didn't like what she was hearing.

Kagome was sobbing. "It'll n-never h-happen a-again. I-I swear!"

"Oh no…Kagome you two didn't…" Sango hung her head in disappointment.

"Sango you got to believe me I didn't mean for it to happen." Kagome pleaded.

"I know Kagome. It's just, you know how I feel about cheating." Sango had her fair share of being cheated on. Most of all she was still bitter about the subject as her own mother left her father for another man.

"Sango I have no intention of breaking up Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome said earnestly.

"Just…don't do it again Kagome. Don't be the other woman." At that moment Sango looked like she was an innocent little girl again. Kagome couldn't say no to her. With her eyes Kagome gave a silent promise.

A promise that in her heart she knew she could never really keep.

* * *

And so Kagome had kept her word to Sango. It had been almost two monthes since Kagome and Inuyasha slept together. The two of them still managed to talk to each other with out it being too awkward. They both agreed to forget about their night together. Only Sango knew of their tryst, possibly Miroku, but he stayed out of that business.

Inuyasha of course had no idea Sango knew. In fact like Kagome, he was very ashamed. He liked to think of himself as one of the 'good guys', but he cheated on Kikyo. He promised himself he'd never cheat and he broke it. He always felt guilty and was looking over his shoulder, afraid Kikyo would find out, but she was too busy planning their engagement to notice.

With his guilt building and the fact that she was always talking about the wedding Inuyasha was ready to break. Plus Sesshoumaru had been acting strange lately. There was just too much stress that he began picking fights with Kikyo purposely.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT FUCKING FLOWER ARRANGEMENTS!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" She bellowed back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Kikyo crossed her arms and glared at her fiancé. Inuyasha just rolled her his eyes.

"Whatever I'm going out for a drink." Inuyasha grabbed his jacket.

"Don't you are walk out that door Inuyasha. Don't leave angry. You can't leave angry. It could disrupt our balance." She demanded. Inuyasha was really beginning to dislike Kikyo's reasoning for everything.

Inuyasha leaned in close. "Frankly my dear…I don't give a fuck." Kikyo shuddered at his new cruelness.

"Don't you use that language with me!"

Inuyasha grunted and slammed the door as he left. Kikyo threw the wedding magazine at the door in frustration and shook her head sadly. _What is wrong with that boy?_

* * *

Kagome was in the shower when Hojo joined her. Kagome saw him and jumped in fright.

"HOJO! What the hell?" Kagome exclaimed.

He grinned trying to look sexy. "I was just being spontaneous." He embraced her from behind. "And romantic." He kissed her neck.

"Well it was definitely spontaneous." Kagome rolled her eyes, though Hojo didn't see and pulled away from his arms.

"What's wrong?" Hojo blinked. He was totally oblivious to Kagome's one nightstand with Inuyasha. She'd felt so guilty ever since not only for what happened, but that Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. She felt terrible for Hojo.

He was just so trusting.

"It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

"Kagome…you're never in the mood! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M IN THE MOOD!" Hojo spat back. Kagome couldn't believe it. Hojo never raised his voice. _He does have a backbone!_ She had to admit it was slightly hot and he was wet! (And naked!)

_Finally_ she thought to herself.

"Ok…let's have sex. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He pushed her against the shower wall.

"No. Here." was all he said.

Kagome couldn't agree more and wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter and for the time jump…hope you guys still enjoyed!

Yeah I know Inuyasha was totally hateful this chap and Kagome is surprisingly a dirty girl hehehe. They maybe out of character right now, but everything will become clearer next chapter.

More to come next chapter expect ultra Kik/Sess and Mir/San fluff, then some more drama at the end.

Please review! See how quickly I wrote this chapter? I'll write even faster if I get more reviews...seriously. Fuel me! Oh yeah and I'm upping the challenge. I want four reviews!! Is that too much to ask? Lemme know your opinions whether bad or good. Seriosly I writing this for you guys to tell me what you all think!


	12. All I Want From You is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. In fact I don't want him any more! Take him!

Yeah yeah! Seven reviews in the last two days. I'm so so happy!

I decided I'm going to thank every reviewer from now on:

**Poems2songs**- I love your analyzing and always trying to guess what's next. Unfortunately I'm going to keep you mostly in the dark, but keep guessing. I love reading your reviews because of that!

**Kittyb78****- **HAHA indeed he was. I put that in mostly for comic relief. Kagome's character had just gotten so down and heavy lately I needed to mix it up. Thanks for the comment!

**Teejay- **Yay! I'm glad I hooked you…well I'm going to try and post as frequently as possible. The bar scene will happen soon though. Don't worry only a few more chapters I assure you! (and the story doesn't end at the bar!)

**Kitsune Lizzie****- **That's why I picked the title hehe. I hope you continue to like what you read!

**May Cabbage**- Putting your name out again! You deserve it! Reviewing the most haha! It's ok about the homework thing. I'm just a senior with no more homework…hehe. Seriously thanks for all the comments and reviews! Keep at it if you like!

Anyone else who wants personal thank yous well...you gotta review...

* * *

Chapter 12

_**All I Want From You is Love**_

Over the next few weeks Kagome and Inuyasha's respective relationships changed drastically.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were constantly at each other's throats. Whether they were arguing about booking the hall or who would sit with you it always ended up with Inuyasha slamming the door and Kikyo crying. The two of them still denied there were issues between them and simply blamed it on the wedding stress.

Kagome and Hojo had also fallen into a new pattern. Kagome, who was guilt ridden and depressed over sleeping with and wanting to be with Inuyasha, had gone from having almost no sex with Hojo began having a lot of sex with Hojo. She used him as an outlet for anger, sadness and frustration. Poor Hojo had no idea she was only using him and was just glad he was finally getting affection from Kagome. Still, he had to admit he was now the one not in the mood. Kagome became so demanding when it came to sex lately. Frankly he was exhausted.

Sango and Miroku became a pretty solid couple, though Sango hated to admit it.

And Sesshoumaru? Well he stuck to what he knows best. Being a dad to Rin. Still he had to deal with his feelings for Kikyo while picking up the pieces every time she and Inuyasha fought. If he had a nickel for every time Kikyo showed up at his doorstep, well he'd have at least sixty cents.

Kagome and Hojo were walking hand in hand through the city after a dinner date. It was late enough that a lot of the crowds had dispersed. Kagome looked over at Hojo and had an idea.

"Come on…follow me!" She tightened her grip with his hand and pulled him into an alleyway. She backed him into the wall and gave him an aggressive kiss. "What do you think?" She asked almost innocently.

He kissed back and pulled away grinning. "I love you Kagome." She replied with another forceful kiss. He pulled away again.

"Say it back Kagome." He said seriously.

"Huh." She wasn't paying attention. Se unzipped his pants.

"KAGOME!" He was taken aback.

"What? Don't you want me?" She began kissing his neck.

Hojo forcefully pushed her away and zipped his pants. He sighed and waked away.

"Hojo!" Kagome ran after him and took his hand. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. Actually you've been doing something wrong for a long time!"

"Hojo what are you saying?"

"Kagome…for the time we've been dating you never were as invested as I am. It took so much effort to get you into bed and now all of a sudden you're a horny freak who can't get enough! So if anything is wrong right now it's with you!"

Kagome's eyes widened. She was taken aback.

"Hojo…I…"

"Kagome I just don't know where we stand right now. You avoid me every time I want to discuss our future. I tell you I love you all the time and all I get it a shy smile, or now just sex. I may sound girly to you, but I want more than that in this point in my life!" He sighed. "Just tell me if I'm wasting my time."

"Hojo. No. No I do love you! Give me another chance. I've just been going through a lot." She began crying. Hojo instantly felt bad and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Kagome…I'm sorry I blew up at you. I know you've been going through a lot since you got that call about Souta." He said thinking he understood everything.

Kagome lifted her head and gave Hojo a chaste kiss. She felt horrible. He was such a great guy. He was too good for her. She couldn't hurt him.

"I love you Hojo. I really do."

Hojo beamed. "Now can we go back to my place and have normal sex?"

Kagome smiled and took his hand.

* * *

"Why does he have to be so immature!?" Kikyo cried to Sesshoumaru while out with Rin at WacDonalds. Rin was off at the play station while Kikyo vented. "Seriously he keeps yelling at me about stupid wedding stuff!"

"Kikyo my brother's an ass. Get used to it."

"Ugh! I already did. I thought I knew him so well, but he's just gotten so…hateful and cruel. He picks fights purposely. I know it!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Once again he was being treated as Kikyo's confidant, friend and surrogate brother.

"I don't know Kikyo…" Sesshoumaru really was at a loss of what to say.

Rin ran over from the play station to Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's table breaking the serious mood between them.

"Hi Kikyo!!" She ran over and gave her a big hug. "I have a joke for you and daddy!"

"Ok Rinny! What is it?" Kikyo put the girl on her lap.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" The two adults said together.

"Olive." She smiled.

They looked at each other and replied in unison. "Olive who?"

"Olive you!" She beamed. "Get it…I love you!"

Kikyo smiled while Sesshoumaru grabbed his daughter for a hug and mini tickle 'torture.' Little Rin giggled. Any observer witnessing the scene at their table would think they were just one happy little family.

* * *

"Miroku!! Put your clothes back on!" Sango demanded.

She had invited him over to the apartment to cook. She made Kagome and Ayame leave for the night. Kagome was off with Hojo while Ayame was out on a date with a guy in her chemistry class to make Kouga jealous.

Miroku was excited that Sango finally accepted they were a couple, but he was still making stupid mistakes. Tonight was a typical example. Thinking 'dinner at my place' was a code for 'lets skip the normal date and just have sex' Miroku stripped naked after walking in the door.

"I-I just thought…" Miroku started shyly.

Sango cornered him. "You thought what?"

"Uh…" I gulped. "Pass me my pants?"

Sango smiled and obliged giving him his pants. She gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you…boyfriend." She grinned and headed into the kitchen.

_At least she acknowledges that we're dating_. He sighed and sat on the couch.

* * *

Inuyasha called Kagome later that night; she answered the phone groggily.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…hey were you asleep?" He felt guilty.

"Not anymore." She got out of bed and walked into Hojo's living room. "What's up?"

"Kikyo and I had another fight earlier tonight." He said sadly.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to someone."

"It's ok…I'm here for you."

"Thank you Kagome. Uh…how's Hojo?" He asked awkwardly.

"Good. We went out tonight…it was really nice."

"Just nice?" Inuyasha pushed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"I'm uh…I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Do you still want to talk about Kikyo?"

"Oh. No it's fine. It's really late. We should both be asleep. I'll call you later."

Inuyasha hung up before Kagome could protest. She sighed and went back to Hojo's room. She watched him shuffle under the covers. He looked too sweet. She smiled and climbed into bed with, snuggling up against him.

* * *

There's chapter 12! Hoorah! We've reached the middle of the story? Ready for the climax? For what's next?

Please review!

Next Chapter: _**Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want**_


	13. Please Please Please Let Me Get What I W

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Does this shock you? Really does it?

**Thanks for reviews:**

**poems2songs**- good observation about the normal couples idea. That was my intention for the chapter. I also really like the Kik/Sess arc for this story. As usual the answers you want will come soon enough, but please keep reviewing and guessing! Thanks!

**kittyb78**- Well someone loves Hojo…or likes commenting about him. I really like badass Hojo the best. That boy seriously needs more of a backbone. Hehe thanks a bunch!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Well thank you! I hoped that it would be! Here's some more for you!

**MirandaPanda-** Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying. I'm gonna try to put out two chapters tomorrow if I have time, so that'll tide you over for a bit I hope!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Well I'll tell you there will be trouble in paradise…hehe. You'll see this chapter! Here's my update. I understand it's ok! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**And now for our feature presentation…**_

Chapter 13

_**Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want**_

Kagome walked into her apartment early the next morning. She set her keys down, and then looked over at the couch. Sango was sleeping like a little baby. She snored lightly and stirred a little bit. Sango opened her eyes and said hello to Kagome. Kagome asked how the date went. Sango simply waved it off and fell back asleep. Kagome shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She began pulling off her shirt as she entered.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard through out the entire apartment. Sango shot up from the couch and Ayame emerged from her room, groggy, alarmed and confused.

"Sango? What?" Ayame started to say.

She was interrupted as Kagome ran out of the bathroom. The two other girls stared at her. Following behind her was Miroku grinning and in nothing, but a towel.

Sango looked at Kagome and then Miroku. "Oh yeah. Good morning Kagome. Yeah Miroku slept over last night…" Saying what she meant to say when she first saw Kagome.

"What's going on?" Asked a very confused Ayame.

"Sango's boyfriend saw me naked!"

"WHAT!?" Sango whipped her head over to Miroku.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miroku put his hands up defensively. "I didn't see her naked. I only saw her boobs…"

"Still gross! And I saw him naked!" Kagome cried.

Sango turned her angry attention over to Kagome. "WHAT!?"

"Lucky!" Ayame commented checking out Miroku who was still in a towel. He noticed and grinned.

Sango noticed too and hit Miroku. "GET DRESSED!"

Miroku grinned one last time at Ayame, then at Kagome and headed into Sango's room. Both girls turned to Sango.

She ignored them, thinking about Miroku. She bit her lip and blushed.

Kagome and Ayame started laughing. Sango looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said in unison and giggled their way into Ayame's room.

* * *

In Ayame's room Kagome fell on the bed. "I'm pooped!"

"Did Hojo keep you up again last night?" Ayame smirked.

"Maybe." She replied shyly. "So how's being non-exclusive with Kouga going?"

"It's amazing! He's always texting and calling me! To see where I'm at and stuff. He's totally a jealous freak now. Finally he's getting a taste of his own medicine!"

"Power to you! It's about time. Ayame Kouga a low-life. You could do way better."

Ayame sighed and sat beside Kagome. "I know he's a jerk, but I can't help but still love him. Even after all the shit he's put me through. I love him always and forever. I don't want anyone else. Only him."

"Well you've definitely molded him into a little puppy." She handed over Ayame's cell phone. Kouga's name was flashing on the screen. "You gonna answer?"

"Yeah…it's about time." Ayame picked up and instantly became giggly and flirtatious.

Kagome knew that was her cue and went back into the living room.

She stopped short and watched Sango and Miroku say goodbye.

"Goodbye my sweet lady." He kissed Sango's cheek, which turned pink instantly.

"Bye Miroku."

"I have something I'd like to talk to you about. I'll take you out for a romantic dinner."

"Ok." Sango smiled and twirled her hair. "Just make sure your plans are for indoors...it's supposed to rain. I don't want a repeat of last weeks boat ride."

"I thought it was pretty sexy. You, me dripping wet from the rain. What we did to warm ourselves..." He smirked and had a perverted grin on his face. He looked as though he was having a pretty racy flashback.

Sango blushed. "Ok...bye now!"

"Bye." He smiled and walked out.

"Bye" Sango repeated, giggling like a school girl and waved goodbye. She closed the door and ginned from ear to ear.

It must have been contagious because Kagome began grinning as well.

"You love him!" She accused.

"No…I don't. I strongly _like_ him." She said defensively. "He's definitely amazing though. I mean I hated his guts at first, but he's just so…charming and adorable...in this weird perverted way..."

"Yeah I get that. You guys are cute." Kagome said, not really 'getting it'. Still, Sango smiled at the compliment. "So cute…your kids would be even cuter!" Kagome broke into a fit of giggles.

Sango playfully shoved Kagome. "Shut up!"

* * *

Later that night Kagome decided to take a night for herself. With Sango out at Miroku's place and Ayame at Kouga's Kagome knew she'd get her night off without a hitch.

She sat in front of the TV and vegged out while watching her favorite chick flicks. She heard the rain thundering outside and grabbed a blanket for warmth.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyo and Inuyasha were eating dinner at Kikyo's.

"Um...Inuyasha did decide about which hall you want to book?" Kikyo broke the silence as the loud thunder erupted through the room.

He shoved the food into his mouth and groaned. "No. I didn't…sorry."

"Inuyasha. You know I hate to nag, but…"

"I'll get it done later."

Kikyo was getting frustrated. "There can't be later. If we don't decide now we'll lose the date we wanted." Kikyo got up and began clearing the plates.

"So we'll push off the date a little."

"INUYASHA!" She dropped one of the plates in frustration. The loud thunder sounded again.

"Kikyo! Relax. I already told you I don't care about this stuff."

"WELL YOU SHOULD! IT'S YOUR WEDDING TOO!" She started crying. "I guess you've been having trouble remembering lately."

"Don't cry Kikyo…I'm sorry."

"It's just…I miss you. Us. When was the last time we just hung out?"

"I've just been busy lately."

"Well I'm sorry that our impending marriage is cutting into your hectic schedule!" She spat bitterly.

"I'm not doing this right now."

"Doing what?" She crossed her eyes. She tried not to cry.

"Fighting. I can't fight with you tonight. I can't." He opened the door. "I'm out."

"It's raining! Don't go out in this storm."

"I'll do what I want."

"INUYASHA!" She commanded, but he ingnored her. "Don't you dare walk out that door! YOUR HEAR ME INUYASHA! DON'T!"

Inuyasha scowled and slammed the door so hard it startled Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome's movie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She got up and answered it and opened the door.

Standing there was Inuyasha soaked head to toe from the rain. He let himself in and slammed the door. He stared her down, almost frightening her. Kagome instinctively backed away, but Inuyasha walked toward her, with a primal intent in his eyes.

Kagome was startled "Inuyasha. Hey what are you…"

Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her cutting her off. Though she was surprised she deepened the kiss. After a minute they both pulled away breathing hard.

Kagome tried to protest. "Inuyasha I don't…I can't."

"I want you. Right here right now. I know you want me to. Can't we just have this?" Kagome was speechless. "Please?" He asked again.

Kagome overcome with emotion and lust nodded dumbly. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

Don't you love drama? If you do well…this one sure is a doozy…

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I'm so happy. I got five reviews for the last chapter! Yay me! Haha

Anyway next chapter is called _**Can't Stop This Thing We Started**_

Try and guess what it's all about…


	14. Can’t Stop This Thing We Started

Disclaimer- I really don't own Inuyasha! I promise!

Ok strange question. How in the world are some middle chapters the least read. Chapters six and seven have wayyy fewer hits than eight and nine. How does that work? It's a mystery to me. Anyone got a clue?

**Thanks for reviews:**

**Kitsune Lizzie**- It would indeed be hilarious if Sesshy did that, but we all know how out of character that'd be. I think one secret love affair is enough…it's stating to be like the movie closer…haha. Though I'm betting Sesshy really wants too…

**kittyb78**- Heheh yes…its nice that he's finally got one no? Kagome and Inuyasha are quite naughty right now…shame on them indeed. Karma will follow them soon enough…

**poems2songs**- Yes, these sort of things are never one sided…I think. Don't worry we're so close to the present we could almost taste it!

**teejay**- I bet you're still shivering with antica…(lean in closer)…PATION! (Anyone see _the Rocky Horror Picture Show?)_ Thanks and yes this emotional roller coaster of a story is almost ready to plunge down! (Good metaphor no?)

Ok...onward.

Chapter 14

_**Can't Stop This Thing We Started**_

Sango was beside herself. For once she had the perfect date with Miroku. He didn't say any stupid or lecherous comments. He was a perfect gentleman, charming and witty as he always was. Lying with him in bed that night made her feel happy, content and completely satisfied.

After having what Sango would refer to as 'mind blowing sex' they cuddled together. Sango nestled her head in Miroku's chest when he began to talk.

"Sango?"

"Mmm"

"You probably don't remember, but I asked you a question a few months ago…you said yes, but you were drunk."

Sango sat up. "Oh really? What is it?"

"Well it's a little strange, but I think we've reached a point in our relationship where I'm more than comfortable to ask you."

"Ok…shoot." Sango was curious, but still apprehensive.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Would you bear my son?"

Sango's eyes widened. "Say what now?"

* * *

Sango walked into her apartment like a zombie. She was in total complete shock. How could Miroku ask such a question? It freaked her out.

She was so angry with herself, here she was thinking she found the right guy and it turns out he's a freak like every other boy she went out with.

She felt bad though. Right after Miroku dropped the baby bomb she slap Miroku and ran out so fast Miroku didn't even get a chance to explain. All she got from him was that he needed an heir and that she was the right woman he could produce it with.

She was the one he was looking for.

She was definitely disturbed.

"KAGOME!" She called into the room to wake her up.

Kagome woke up with a jolt. She saw Inuyasha next to her and remembered her promise to Sango.

"Oh shit." She muttered to herself. She shoved Inuyasha off the bed.

"What the fu…" Kagome covered his mouth.

"Sango's here…hide under the bed. We need to sneak you out of here!"

Inuyasha quickly dove under the bed, just as Sango walked into the room.

"Kagome…" She cried and sat on the bed. "I'm such an idiot."

"What's wrong?"

"Miroku's a crazy freak. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Whoa…slow down Sango! What happened?"

"He wants me to bear his child."

"WHAT!?" Kagome was also confused and shocked at the question.

Inuyasha had the same reaction, though he mouthed it trying not the make a sound.

"I know…ugh I really thought he could be…the guy." Sango sighed thoughtfully. "You know?"

"Yeah I know. Ok, I suggest you take a rest today. Take a nice hot bath and frget about your troubles for a half hour."

"Yeah that sounds good." Sango agreed. "I'll see you soon." She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha crawled out form under the bed. The two kissed passionately as if they had been separated for longer than to minutes. He then quickly pulled on his pants and teeshirt, which had thankfully dried overnight.

"I'll call you later." Inuyasha grinned.

"Ok. Great."

He kissed her again and ran out of the apartment. Kagome let out a sigh of relief for not being caught.

* * *

Miroku and Sesshoumaru sat in the bar that night. Miroku, depressed over Sango possibly breaking up with him had decided to get completely pissed. He also managed to drag along a very reluctant Sesshoumaru.

"I can't believe this. She's the one. And I scared her off."

"Well you didn't tihnk she'd actually agree...especially the way you asked her."

"I know it was stupid, but I can't tell her the full story just yet. This sucks. It looks like I'm not gonna get the girl or an heir."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Just give her space. You have some time."

"Not that much."

"Still, give her space and time. Who knows maybe she'll come around."

Miroku perked up. "Yeah? You really think so?"

"Fuck no." Sesshoumaru said cynically and drank his beer.

Miroku sighed. "So who's watching Rin?"

"Kikyo. They're having a sleepover at her place."

"She's really great. Great hips."

Sesshoumaru gave him the deathstare. He didn't want to hear any perverted comments about Kikyo.

"For having kids. Relax Sess! You'd think she was _your_ fiance. Sheesh."

Sesshoumaru sighed. _If only._

* * *

A few days later Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves once again in Kagome's bed.

Inuyasha was sleeping as Kagome began strumming a guitar and hummed a sweet tune. Inuyasha stirred waking up to Kagome's humming. He got up and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Good afternoon." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm very good." She continued to strum the guitar.

"I haven't seen you playing that thing since high school."

"Yeah I kind of gave up on the music thing. I didn't want to be a starving artist."

"Yeah, but you always looked incredibly hot playing it. Especially after we'd have sex."

"Well doing it with you always led to a divine inspiration." She smiled and kissed him.

They pulled apart. Inuyasha was still reminiscing.

"I remember in the tenth grade when you went through this whole hippie phase. You would write and sing these ridiculous folk songs."

Kagome crossed her arms. "They weren't ridiculous!"

"They were. Really funny too, unintentionally of course."

"I put my heart and soul in that music." She pouted.

"I'm sure you did." He kissed her shoulder blade. "I have to go soon."

"Back to Kikyo." Kagome put her head down.

"I…Kagome this is a really hard situation. You understand. You have Hojo."

"I know. I can't help it. I'm slightly jealous."

Their eyes met for a moment. Inuyasha sighed and broke it.

"I really gotta go." He gave her a kiss and began getting dressed.

Kagome put the guitar down and put on her clothes as well.

"Call me later." She asked.

"You bet on it." He kissed her and headed out the door.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at Kikyo's door. When she opened the door Inuyasha was standing there. His hands were in his pockets. He looked like a young teenager again in his teeshirt and jeans. As cute as he looked Kikyo had to stand her ground and stay mad at him.

"Where have you been?" She crossed her arms. She was still angry.

"I've been cooling off. I'm sorry about our last fight."

"You could have called. All I get is a few lousy texts! And how come you haven't been at Sesshoumaru's?"

"I've been crashing at Miroku's…he's been upset since Sango dumped him."

"They broke up?" Kikyo frowned. She knew how much Sango liked him. She made a mental note to call her to talk about it later.

"Yeah…" He looked at her with his golden brown eyes. Her anger melted away almost instantly.

"Inuyasha." She stepped toward him. "I really missed you."

"I-I missed you too."

"Stay over tonight. Can you just sleep here? Can we just sleep?"

Their eyes met, but this time Inuyasha didn't turn away. He grabbed Kikyo and just held her for what seemed like hours. He never realized how hard it was to let her go.

Until now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As you can tell we're getting closer and closer to the present! Hoorah! I feel so accomplished haha

Like I said it is very close, for instance Kagome took out her guitar! So get ready!

Please review.

Next chapter: _**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_


	15. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Go away!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Teejay**- Could 'Mkay' possibly be a reference to South Park? If so depending on your gender we either must get married or become best friends…anyway here's a quick update for you!

**kittyb78****- **It will indeed. It will indeed. Get ready for some crazy annoying karma soon enough!

**CloverBabe****- **Yeah…though it seems like they both have letting go issues. Read on my friend, read on!

**Kitsune Lizzie****- **Oh I'm sorry, I hope what ever happened that the situation improves. Thank you so much for still reviewing! I mucho appreciate it!

**poems2songs****- **My friend! I'm still keeping you in the dark, I apologize, but don't worry, everything is coming to light in this and the next chapter or two, then you know what comes ;)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15

_**You Can't Always Get What You Want**_

"Mails here." Sango said solemnly and tossed them casually onto the table. She then sat on the couch and started watching T.V.

Ayame and Kagome watched as Sango simply stared at the T.V. eating food and drinking large amounts of beer mindlessly. Ever since Miroku popped that question Sango basically removed herself from him. She refused to speak to him even though she was dying to. If she wasn't in class she was home, eating junk food, watching T.V. and drinking lots of beer.

"Is she still doing the whole 'Miroku withdrawal' thing?" Ayame asked frowning at the pathetic sight of Sango. "She's been at this since they broke up. She even does this in class."

"Really?" Kagome sighed. "Poor Sango…what are we going to do with her?"

"We could take her out. She always does that to cheer us up when we have boy issues."

"That's true…"

Ayame glanced over at the mail. She picked up a pretty envelope trimmed with pink and white lace.

"Ooh! Wedding invite!" Ayame beamed. She loved wedding.

Kagome looked up. _No…it couldn't be._ Kagome grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"HEY! Kagome!"

She ignored Ayame and read the invitation. She looked up at Ayame.

"It's to Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding!" She cried.

Ayame who was completely oblvious to Kagome's feelings started jumping up and down with joy.

"Ooooh yay!! I love weddings." She began jumping, giggling and clapping. "Am I invited?" She smiled wide at Kagome.

Kagome groaned. "Yes."

"Oooooh yayyyyy! Haha." She skipped around the room. "This is so romantic! The invitation is so pretty. I hope Kouga and I will get married. We could have a similar one, except it would be pink and white invitations…" Ayame kept rambling on about weddings even after a frustrated Kagome walked away.

Kagome sat beside Sango. "Ok, I think we both need a night out."

"Huh?" Sango turned to her with a confused looked on her face. She had half a Twinkie stuck in her mouth. "What's going on? Hold on this is my favorite part…" She turned her attention back to the T.V.

Sango was watching a random Disney movie.

"Now you see there we go!" She started. "There's what I want. Prince charming! Prince charmings aren't lecherous losers who want to impregnate you!"

Sango watched the end as the prince and his new princess kissed and rode off into the sunset. Suddenly Sango started sobbing. "W-why cant Miroku b-be like that! S-stupid…"

Sango tried to think of a word to describe him and finally said: "S-stupid…asswipe!"

Kagome began crying as well. "We're all hopeless!"

* * *

Kikyo was playing with Rin while waiting for Inuyasha to get out of the shower. They were going to give Sesshoumaru some time off and take Rin out to dinner.

"Ok…I spy with my little eyes something…white."

Rin tried to guess what Kikyo was spying. She realized and pointed to her father's mane.

"Daddy's hair!" Sesshoumaru looked up.

"What about my hair?"

"It's white." Kikyo replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kikyo!" Rin started. "Thanks not nice! Daddy says silly faces should only be made in front of the mirror."

Kikyo blushed. "Oops. Silly me."

She and Rin continued their game when Inuyasha got out of the shower. He watched them playing and smiled.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha his cell phone. "You're phone was beeping before."

"Thanks." He flipped open his phone. Kagome had sent him a text.

_We need to talk. NOW._

_Meet me at bar by the university._

_-K.H._

Inuyasha closed the phone and looked up at Kikyo. "I gotta go."

Kikyo stood up. "What?"

"I'm sorry…it's uh…Miroku. He's got himself in this situation. I just have to go. Can I get a rain check?" He looked to both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo for approval.

"Uncle Inuyasha!! Not fair you promised to take me out!" Rin piped up.

"I know Rinny. I promise I'll take you out tomorrow. I'll also buy you a special toy. How's that sound?"

Rin smiled and ran toward Inuyasha giving him a big hug. "I love you Uncle Inuyasha!"

"Do you need me to come with?" Kikyo got her bag.

"N-no. It's a guy thing. I'll handle it. I gotta go. Love you!" He kissed Kikyo on the cheek and headed out before she could say anything.

* * *

Inuyasha searched the bar for Kagome, but she was nowhere to be found he gave up and wandered back outside. Suddenly he was pulled into the dark alleyway between the bar and another building.

It was Kagome. Before he could say a word he found himself kissing her. He pulled away.

"Kagome…"

"Thanks for inviting me to your wedding." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kagome I…"

"What?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Look I'm just as confused as you, but…"

"I'm with Kikyo. I'm fucking marrying her. What did you expect?"

"Nothing really." She buried her face in her hands. "Actually I have no idea what I expected. I'm just really…"

"Confused…I know so am I, but I can't just leave. Kikyo's…"

"Perfect, wonderful, a total dream? Trust me I get it…I have one." She frowned referring to Hojo.

"I want this, but we shouldn't be doing this."

"I want it too…"

"Well, we'll have to figure this out…soon."

"Yeah…"

The two of them looked away from each other and stood there awkwardly.

"I should go…" Inuyasha realized.

"Same here."

Instead they found themselves kissing once again. They desperately held each other forgetting about everyone else.

Kagome especially forgot about Sango, who had been in the bar all along.

After stumbling out of the bar Sango stopped at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing, then their whole conversation and them kissing again.

Unsure of what to do she ran back into the bar and ran into a man.

"Sango!"

It was Miroku.

"No. No. No." She cried. "Not now! Please not now."

"Sango, we really need to talk."

"Not now. Please." Suddenly she burst into tears and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Miroku, unsure of what was happening took her in his arms and held her.

"Shhh…it's ok Sango." He comforted her as the music roared and the people walked past them in the small cramped bar.

And as much as Sango didn't want the perverted, crazy Miroku to be prince charming, she realized something.

He was it.

* * *

Ok…now Sango officially knows!! Drama time!!

Not that it wasn't already crazy dramatic…

Bahahaha

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Next chapter: _**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**_


	16. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Though I do rent him from time to time…

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Kitsune Lizzie**- It's tomorrow…I hope things are up! Thanks so much! I'm glad you really like the story. Thanks for reading the story even as a Kikyo hater, she's been put in a really good light…so I appreciate it. I can assure you the breakup will be bitter…

**kittyb78**- Thanks for reviewing again. Get ready for some tushy biting haha

**poems2songs****- **Alrighty! You got something right. Sango will be a catalyst for a lot of the drama this chapter! You get a cookie!

**Shichinintai's girl****- **Catching up with three new reviews! Hoorah!Yeah so the drama right?

**Fudge- **Isn't drama fun? Thanks for reviewing! Updating soon enough? Haha

**Teejay- **Haha sorry If I freaked you out with that. I just love Rocky and South Park too! Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story and pairings!

Just interesting tidbit before I start. I was in the car before and passed by a building that said "SANGO" in big letters.

Just thought I'd share...

Chapter 16

_**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**_

"So what are we going to do?" Kagome asked after the kiss with Inuyasha.

"I don't know. Kagome, this is really tough. For you and me. I have a fiancé."

"And I have…a Hojo." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't want to be the other woman. Inuyasha. I can't."

"So what now?"

"I think we both know…we can't do this. We won't do this anymore. It's not worth it Inuyasha."

"_Or maybe it's worth everything." He took her hands._

"Inuyasha…"

_They kissed. Suddenly the fireworks went off it was magical, wonderful._

Of course it was only a fantasy.

Kagome snapped back to reality. There she was back in the alleyway.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said a little louder to get her attention.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"It's just...I don't know. Kagome as much as I care for you, I need some time, you know?"

"Yeah ok." She nodded and held back her forming tears.

"Ok." He nodded and gave her a swift and awkward hug. "Goodbye Kagome." He turned around and walked away. He wiped his eyes, which had also built up tears.

Kagome waited until he was around the corner and then dropped to her knees, crying.

* * *

Miroku was very surprised that Sango had let him hold her, he thought she had hated him. He had missed her so much over the last few days. He held her tight as she sobbed in his arms.

Unfortunately Miroku still had issues with saying things at the worst possible time.

"So does this mean we're back together?" He whispered in her. "Have you thought about bearing my children?"

Sango pinched him very hard.

"Ow! Ok…sorry, I'll take that as a maybe."

"Mmm." She groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"Sango?" Kagome stood behind Sango, facing Miroku.

Sango turned around to Kagome. She was furious at her friend. Her sobs turned into scowls.

"Kagome." She said coldly. Miroku instinctively put his arm around Sango. Just incase she decided to lunge forward and beat the shit out of Kagome.

Kagome who had been thinking about what happened between her and Inuyasha had now turned her attention to the fact that Sango seemed really upset with her.

"Sango…what…what's wrong?"

"Go ask Inuyasha." She grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him out of the bar.

Kagome was left standing there alone.

_Oh no. She saw us. _

* * *

Later that night Inuyasha when he got a text from Sango:

_Meet me outside._

_-Sang_

Inuyasha did as he was told and found Sango pacing back and forth in front of his building.

"Sango. What's up?"

"So you've been talking to Kagome a lot lately."

"Yeah. It's great isn't it?" He tried to hide his feelings.

"Have you talked to her recently."

"Not really."

"You sure. You didn't talk to her at all.

"Did you talk to Kagome?

"Why? Trying to figure out a new lie?

They looked at each other for a long time. Inuyasha knew what she was talking about. He knew of Sango's feelings toward infidelity and lies. He broke the eye contact.

Meanwhile Kikyo, who had forgotten her purse at the apartment had headed back and was right outside the building. She head Inuyasha and Sango in deep conversation. They didn't notice her so she listened in.

"I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That I have…"

"Been sneaking around with Kagome in random alleyways?"

Kikyo clasped her hand to her mouth. _No…_

Sango continued on. "Which by the way is a really dick move considering you're getting married to this other girl named Kikyo."

"Don't lecture me. I know it's bad ok."

"So stop."

"It's not that simple. It's complicated."

"But it is that simple! What you're doing is wrong. Inuyasha…what happened to you!"

"What happened to me!?" Inuyasha began to turn it on her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sango crossed her arms.

"You lecture me about values and you're the one who's been out boozing and sleeping with random guys for who knows how long. Tell me Sango, when was the last time you went out and stayed sober."

"Stop it."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"You're still a cheating asshole!"

"And you're still a drunk slut." He instantly regretted saying that. "Sango..."

Sango wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know what Inuyasha. The next time you see me…don't talk to me!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Sango turned to walk away.

Then Kikyo walked up to them. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Please tell me she didn't hear any of it._

"I-I forgot my purse. I'll get it tomorrow." There were tears in their eyes.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha went to grab her hand when she yanked it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME INUYASHA!" She yelled out of nowhere.

She and Sango both gave him disapproving looks and walked away together arm with Inuyasha looking on sadly.

* * *

I can safely say that the 'four months ago' stage of the story will be over by the next two chapters.

And wait…there's more!

Also I know there's been a lot of "walk in on" and "left standing alone" plot use, just bear with me!

Thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much! So keep at it!

Next Chapter- _**The First Cut is the Deepest**_


	17. The First Cut is the Deepest

I had a dream I once owned Inuyasha. Alas I don't and it's makes me sad.

And so I give you this:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Abigail B**- Well thanks for reading my story…it is quite angsty isn't it? Great review! Yeah I've been trying to do that with Kagome so I'm glad about getting it right. The thing about Inuyasha is, and staying in character with the original Inuyasha is that he's really between the two girls, He's obligated to Kikyo and loves her, but he's also has feelings for Kagome, which makes everything too complicated for the poor hanyou. I hope you keep reading!

**kittyb78**- As you were commenting on there's both a short Hojo/Kagome and Sess/Kikyo scene! I love how invested you are in Hojo haha!

**teejay**- Yeah I love it! Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- It's no problem! Hope it got better today. Anyway I'm glad you got what you wanted haha. More bitterness to come!

**Shichinintai's girl**- It is sad, but I'm glad you're please with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**poems2songs**- My loyal reviewer! Indeed you were right on the ball as always! Sango is just to mad at Kagome and feels way too betrayed to even speak to her. I'm glad you like the scene between Inuyasha and Sango; I felt that there were enough little hints about Sango's drinking that someone had to point it out. And yes we're almost up to chapter one! Thanks for being so patient!

All of you guys rock my socks! Seriously I've gotten so many reviews in the last week I'm just so happy! Keep it up!

Onward.

Oh shoot! Wait one more thing...

Ok everyone I forgot this last chapter, so I'm just going to take a moment and say:

LOOK! LOOK! I GOT OVER 50 REVIEWS!!

YAY ME!

Ok I'm done…haha

Onward. (This time I really mean it!)

Chapter 17

_**The First Cut is the Deepest**_

In the aftermath of Kikyo and Inuyasha's breakup Kikyo and Sango decided to hole up in Kikyo's apartment. There, Kikyo cried and Sango comforted her new friend.

"I just don't understand. We were doing so well. Everything was perfect." Kikyo hugged her knees.

"I feel partly to blame. Kikyo…" Sango looked down, guilty. "Inuyasha and Kagome slept together a few months ago. Kagome told me it was a mistake and that it would never happen again. I believed her. I'm so sorry…if I had told you then…this might have not been so awful for everyone."

Kikyo turned away trying to take in all the information. It was a lot for her to process.

"I don't blame you." She said finally. "It wasn't your responsibility to tell me, you were being loyal to your best friends. You had everyone's best interests by keeping it a secret. If you had told me I probably wouldn't have believed you. I mean, when Kagome came back into Inuyasha's life I thought you had something to do with it."

Sango looked up. "Really? Why would you think that?"

"It's no secret you two have hated me and that Kagome loves Inuyasha." She sighed. "It doesn't matter now. She can have that cheating asshole. I'm done."

"You and Inuyasha…done…over…kaput?" Sango couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I'm going to cancel the wedding." Kikyo groaned. "What am I going to tell my friends…my parents? Oh go what am I going to tell Grandma!" She frowned. She really didn't want to get any 'words of wisdom' from Kaede.

"Hmmm…I can help if you want. Canceling everything."

Kikyo perked up. "You would do that?"

"Of course…what are friends for?"

Kikyo smiled and hugged Sango. "Thank you thank you thank you!!"

Then Kikyo's phone started ringing.

"You think it's _him_ again" Sango said referring to Inuyasha, who had called at least a dozen times.

Kikyo picked it up, but it wasn't Inuyasha's name flashing, but Sesshoumaru's.

"No…it's his brother." She smiled and felt relieved. She picked up the phone.

"I heard what happened. He's a stupid dick."

"Hey Sesshoumaru." She sighed.

"I kicked him out."

"YOU WHAT?" Kikyo mouthed _he kicked him out. _Sango mouthed back _No way!_

"Yeah…I know it was rash, but right now I'm ready to kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you."

"Oh Sesshoumaru."

"Kikyo…" He sighed. "Look, you're one of my best friends, I needed to…"

"He's still your blood."

"Technically only half my blood."

"Stop it! He's your brother. Where's he going to go?"

"How about Kagome, now at least they can shack up guilt free…" Seshoumaru realized that was not the most tactful thing he could have said. "Wait…that came out wrong. I'm sorry Kikyo. I should be more sensitive."

"No it's fine, no need to baby me I'm a big girl."

"That's why I love you." _That's why I love you? Idiot! _"I mean you're awesome like that." He said trying to cover himself.

"Thanks Sess. You rock my world!"

"Do you need someone right now? I can come over…" He was really hoping she'd say yes, he was already sitting in his car.

"Oh, actually Sango's here. I think I'm good to go for now, but thank you."

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow."

"For sure."

"Bye." He hung up. "I love you." He said to himself.

"Why Sesshoumaru…I'm touched." Sesshoumaru jumped at the male voice from behind him.

Someone was in his car…

He turned his head around slowly. He was right there was a figure in his back seat.

"Who are you?" He gulped and wished he had some sort of weapon.

Suddenly the figure jumped out into the front seat.

It was Miroku.

"Hey buddy." He smiled, but Sesshoumaru didn't think it was too funny.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Relax Sess, I heard the whole conversation. So you've got a thing for you're brother's ex…nice!" He raised his hand for a high five, but Sesshoumaru left him hanging.

"How did you know they broke up already?"

"I was in ear shot of Sango and Inuyasha's conversation…I like to be by my lady always."

"Ok then. Why are you here?"

"He called Sango some bad names, let's just say Inuyasha isn't my favorite person right now."

"I think for once we agree on something."

"It's a shame…he was such a great bro…"

"Bro?"

"Yeah, friend…wingman. A fringman some might call it."

"You're a strange individual. Besides why do you need a wingman, Don't you have a girlfriend."

"Well, yes, but you don't…bro."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Oh crap."

"Let me be your wingman!"

"No."

"Come on…"

"No."

"How about just a little?"

"No!"

"At least high five me…" His hand was still up. "It's getting cold and lonely."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly fived him.

"Nice!" Miroku nodded.

"Get out of my car or I'll beat the shit out of you."

With that Miroku got of out the car. He then knocked on the window. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and rolled the window down.

"What now?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye to my best bro."

"Bye." He groaned.

"You sure you don't want…"

"GO!" He roared.

Miroku nodded. "Right ok…we'll chat later." He casually strolled away.

Sesshoumaru groaned again. "Why me!" He honked the horn in frustration.

* * *

Ayame knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Kagome…I heard what happened come on out, we'll talk about it."

Kagome opened the door. "Really? Could you tell me, cause I have no idea what's going on…Sango won't call me and Inuyasha won't even answer the phone…"

"Well as you know Sango found out you were diddling Inuyasha, then she and Inuyasha had this HUGE fight about it outside his building and Kikyo heard the whole thing. So Kikyo totally dumped his ass. Oh and Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha out."

Kagome was dumbfounded. "How do you know all this?"

"Ok, it's a little complicated bear with me. Kouga's friend Ginta was at the bar and heard what Sango said to you before she left. Then he called Kouga who called who called me, and then I called Sango who told me to call Miroku to ask what's up because he just got back together with Sango and that's how he heard the whole story to begin with. Anyway he hung up and meanwhile Kouga called me to tell me that Ginta had been really drunk, so maybe he was making it up, but I'm like, no I have proof from everyone else! So then Miroku just told me about Sango catching you and Inuyasha kissing, which by the way I totally saw coming! Anyway Miroku just called me back like two minutes ago to tell me that Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha out." Ayame exhaled. "Phew…I need some water."

"WHAT?" Kagome didn't understand a word Ayame said.

"Ugh…fine, basically everyone knows."

"Except Hojo…thank god!" Kagome sighed with relief.

Though she said that too soon. Her phone began ringing and it was Hojo.

"Shoot!" Kagome cried and picked up the phone. "Hey Hojo"

"When were you going to dump me?"

"Hojo…"

"Better yet when were you going to stop stringing me along."

"I'm so sorry."

"I feel like a complete jackass."

"This sucks, it's just you're so great…"

"Save it. I'm done." He hung up.

Kagome looked at Ayame who was watching and listening to the conversation intently.

"I think he just broke up with me."

"Whoa…this just keeps getting better and better." Kagome shot her friend a look. "I mean…worse and worse. Wow!"

Kagome sighed and there was a knock at the door. Kagome went up and answered it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at the sight of him.

"Kagome."

Ayame perked up. _This really is getting good! _

"Um…"

"Can we talk Kagome…alone?" He shot a look to Ayame who got up and ran into her room.

Kagome led Inuyasha to the couch. The two sat down and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Kagome…I was thinking about us and…"

"I know Kikyo dumped you."

"What? How did you…"

"It doesn't matter, I know."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome…lets do it."

"Do what?"

"Be together, it's you I choose you."

Kagome then looked down and shook her head. "No you didn't Inuyasha."

"Kagome…what's wrong?

"Please tell me you're not just here because Kikyo found out about us…"

"Kagome."

"Please, just tell me, would you have come here tonight if not for her finding out about the two of us?"

Inuyasha looked down. "Kagome it's not like that."

"It is though. You're only here because it's convenient. As always I'm second best compared to Kikyo!"

"Kagome please hear me out."

"No…I get it. It's fine."

"I love you."

"Leave." She got up and opened the door for him.

"Kagome. Come on!"

"Go Inuyasha!"

"Let's just talk about this…" He pleaded.

"GET OUT!"

Inuyasha gave her one last look, but she turned away. Inuyasha stormed out and slammed the door.

Kagome leaned her back against the door clapping her hand to her mouth and began sobbing. Ayame peeked out of her room and sat beside her friend to comfort her.

* * *

Whoa! That chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.

Next chapter: _**The Worst Day Since Yesterday**_


	18. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but Inuyasha owns me...

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Sings with you off key. I love Miroku too…I needed to add some humor to that chapter and he was the perfect candidate. So I haven't changed your mind about Kikyo…do you at least tolerate her? Haha

**Abigail B**- I love your rambling! It was awesome and you're totally right! Sango was being way too judgmental, but she'll realize it. Don't worry! One thing I'm trying to emphasize in this story is that everyone has flaws. For instance Sango has high moral standards and yet she's on the road to alcoholism and is slightly promiscuous. Yeah I love what I'm doing with Ayame…it's fun. Inuyasha does love Kagome, but in true Inuyasha style he manages to mess it up because of residual feelings for Kikyo. He'll fix it, but you're right he needs to step up to the plate. Now I'm rambling! I still love it though! Keep it up!

**Brandtishot-**Thank you! You're fantastico for reviewing! I think everyone's been acting pretty rash in this story haha. Anyway here's what happens…

**poems2songs****- **Thank you for being so patient and guessing throughout the story. Keep being wishful. Sometimes they come true! For instance for of the biggest ones you had will come soon at the end of the chapter ;)

**CloverBabe**- Don't worry! I didn't have Kagome kick him out for nothing!

**inu-yusukekaiba102**- Yeah…I pretty much made Inuyasha the biggest dick ever. It's going to be hard to redeem him haha

**Shichinintai's girl**- It was sad and you're nice nice nice!! Thanks for all the reviews.

Seriously all of you guys. With out you there would be no story! (Aren't I cheesy?)

Get ready, get set…

Chapter 18

_**The Worst Day Since Yesterday**_

Kagome felt like shit.

She turned down Inuyasha. Again. Her best friend would talk to her.

Right now the only one on her side was Ayame. Not that Kagome was complaining. Ayame had been collecting every bit of gossip about the whole situation to keep Kagome updated.

It was amazing how much could happen in a day.

Kagome sighed. _Yesterday was bad, but today will be worse._

And just when Kagome thought she could get some down time for a few hours there was a knock on the door.

"Oh no…I hope it's not Inuyasha again."

"I'll answer it for you." Ayame said and answered the door.

"EEEEEK!!" Ayame squealed in an unnaturally high voice.

"Oh hi Ayame." The boy said at the door, Ayame quickly jumped on him giving him a big hug.

"Ayame who's there…" Kagome stopped the minute she saw him. She too squealed.

It was Souta.

Kagome in turn also jumped on her poor brother who was still recovering from the redhead's squeeze. Kagome pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? Did you get fired? Or did you quit? Are you hurt? Does mom know you're back? Does Grandpa? Did you talk to mom? Do you plan on talking to her? Are you gonna go back to school? Are you looking for another job?"

"Kagome!" He covered her mouth. "Chill."

"Sorry. I haven't seen you in almost a year. I've missed my little bro."

She hugged him again.

"So what's up with you lately."

Ayame perked up. Wanted to share all the gossip herself.

"It's a long story Souta."

Ayame whimpered trying to keep her mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" He looked concerned. "What happened?"

Ayame looked at Kagome then Souta and then whimpered again.

Souta noticed. "What's with her?"

"She and Inuyasha had an affair!" She blurted out. Kagome shot her a look and Ayame instantly covered her mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome…is this true?"

She looked down. "Yes, it is."

"Whoa." He said taking it all in. "I didn't think you had it in you." He grinned.

"Oh!" She hit him in the stomach. "YOU DOOF!"

"Hot doof…" Ayame muttered to herself.

The siblings both turned to her. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud? Uh…I gotta go me Kouga. Bye!" She ran out the door.

Souta sat himself on the couch. "Kagome you have strange friends. Stranger than mine and my friends play with fish guts on a daily basis."

Kagome giggled.

"So Kagome, tell me about all this drama. Quite frankly I feel out of the loop and here I thought you told me everything."

Kagome sat beside him. "I was ashamed."

"Look I'm not gonna lie, you did something morally wrong, but it's ok. We all make mistakes Kagome."

"Yeah…"

He put his arm around her. "It's ok Kags, I'm here. Tell your little brother all about it."

"When did you get this grown up?"

"Now that's a good story! It involves a divorced American, my boat and a really big fish, but we'll get to that later." he flashed a oerverted grin.

Kagome gaped.

"Yeah, so what happened with Inuyasha?" He nonchalantly changed the subject.

* * *

"Miroku wait up." Inuyasha ran to catch up with his friend after class.

Miroku sighed and stopped. "What do want?"

"Just thought we could hang out."

"No."

"You're mad at me too?"

"Of course I am. You called my girl a drunk slut."

"Miroku I'm sorry, it just came out. She called me a cheating asshole."

"Well." Miroku looked up toward the sky as if he were in deep thought. "You are."

* * *

"Nooobody knows the trouble I've seeeen…

_Nooobody knows my sorrooow"_

"What the hell are you singing?" Kagome said emerging from the bathroom. She decided a bath would do her good. It didn't. She still felt like a whore, but at least she was squeaky clean.

Souta like Kagome knew how to play the guitar.

"Just singing." He strummed the guitar a bit more than put it down. "Do you still play? I haven't seen this thing out in ages.

"Yeah, I took it out for Inuyasha a few days ago…" She looked down sadly.

"This is really eating at you…look we're gonna fix ok?"

"Oh yeah what's your plan?"

"I don't have one yet, but no fear, I'll think of one. Look you just got to let your friends know you're not just some saint. Sango had no right putting you on a pedestal."

"But…"

"No buts Kagome! It's true and you know it. And Inuyasha's a dick, trust me I know, just give him time. He'll find his way."

"You're too smart for your own good."

"Yeah I know." He grinned.

Kagome picked up her guitar and though of something.

"What's up Kagome?"

"I have a plan." She smiled.

* * *

Sango and Kikyo were out shopping when Sango got a text message.

_Go to the Shikon Bar at 8:00 tonight. Bring Kikyo._

_-S._

"Who's S?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling Kagome's behind it though."

"Are you still angry with her?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It's just. I love her you know, we've been best friends since we were kids. She's like my sister. I'm not going to be mad at her forever. I know that, but I just need a little space right now."

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"Considering we live together…we'll have to talk sooner or later." Sango gave a bittersweet smile. "I'm kind of looking foward to it anyway..."

* * *

That night Souta and Ayame had a hard time getting Kagome get into the bar.

"Kagome come on." Ayame said pushing Kagome in. Souta was helping, but Kagome was being very resistant.

"No I changed my mind! This is a really stupid plan!"

"Get. In. There. Now." The two pushed with all their might and got her in. She fell on the floor.

They both rested their hands on their hips staring at Kagome who refused to get up. She pouted and stood up grabbing her guitar.

"Fine I'll do it!"

"YAY!" Ayame squealed and lifted up her hands. A bunch of people stared. She frowned.

"Good luck Kagome." Souta gave his sister a quick hug and went to go sit with Ayame.

Kagome looked around. She spotted Hojo sitting up front.

"I hate myself." She sighed and went backstage to tune the guitar and go over lyrics.

Meanwhile Sango and Kikyo walked in. They found a small table to sit at and ordered their drinks.

"You ok with this?" Sango asked Kikyo who had been sobbing on and off all day.

"Yeah. I need this…closure you know?"

Sango nodded.

The lights flashed on. Sango and Kikyo turned their attention to the stage. There was Kagome sitting there with her guitar looking very nervous.

Inuyasha who had been hiding in the shadows began watching as well. Kikyo saw him. They stared at each for a long while.

That is until Kagome started to sing.

All attention turned to her.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha.

Can you believe it people! We have finally reached the present. This is it. Where it all began!

So I was rereading my own first chapter, which was mainly in Kagome's guilt ridden head. The next chapter is called _**Halo**_ and it will revisit the first chapter and will go into more details and will be less out of Kagome's head.

Until then please review! I hope you're enjoying the adventure so far!


	19. Halo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song _**Halo**_. Such a shame…

**Small A/N**: Ok so I was sort of in a bad place when I wrote the first chapter. It was all Kagome's angsty point of view. I'm going to switch it up this chapter and it's going to seem a lot different. So to review first chapter was Kagome watching the crowd, but now Kagome will be more background…anyway you'll see!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Next is here!! Haha I'm glad you're doing better! I'm also glad I made a Kikyo hater tolerate her (even if it's my Kikyo)…

**poems2songs**- Hey! It's actually the same song Kagome sang in the first chapter, though this one will be very different from the first chapter. I hope now that it's present time of the story that I wont disappoint you. Enjoy!

**inuyashasgurl14**- Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying!

**Teejay**- Oh thanks…haha. Well at least you didn't have to wait long!

**Brandtishot-****- **I live to tease…hehe. Here's some more for you!

**Mia Fitzpatrick**- Thanks for signing in! I'm glad that you love Ayame. I wanted to make her a fun character and I'm glad it's working! Haha SoutaGossip Girl. I never even thought of that! Yes Sango is being way to judgmental right now, but I'm going to redeem her and she'll realize the error of her ways! Inuyasha will make an appearance as usual. You'll see…

**Shichinintai's girl**- I can't get over how nice nice nice you are! I love the song too! Don't fear the next chapter is here!

Here's what's next. Sort of…

Chapter 19

**_Halo_**

As the music started Sango caught Kikyo's attention. Both of them were too surprised to do anything. They just blankly stared at Kagome.

"I remember when Kagome was in this totally strange hippie phase when we were sophomores…" She began telling her story while watching her best friend sing.

Kagome began singing even though her throat had gone completely dry. Suddenly she began to think of herself and everyone else in a negative light. Maybe it was the effects of the stage, but it lit the fire under her butt to start.

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
_

"…So I basically fell of the stage and the tambourine fell on my head!" Kikyo laughed at Sango.

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

"You were so cool back then." Kikyo said sarcastically.

"I know right" They both rolled their eyes.

Then Sango began to hear the lyrics. And for the first time really began to listen and understand Kagome's situation.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

Souta saw his sister was still nervous. He caught her attention and gave a nod. He looked around for Ayame who disappeared. She was in the corner fighting with Kouga. He then looked at Hojo who was ready for a fight of his own.

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me _

"Oh god. I'm a bitch." Sango finally said. "I'm the worst friend ever."

Kikyo looked down.

_  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

"Kikyo I'm sorry, I'm still your friend, but…"

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
_

"No need to explain. I get it." She did get it. As much as she tried to hate Kagome right now she couldn't. Clearly Inuyasha had broken them both. Kikyo was in the same place Kagome was. They were in this together.

_I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there. _

Hojo who had tried to contain himself all evening got up and left in a huff. He knocked over a few chairs, some people stared, but he didn't care.

One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Souta glanced over to Ayame to check on her. She and Kouga were now happily kissing._  
_  
_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind _Kagome's voice went especially high making the audience clap prematurely._  
_

_I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then at Kikyo. Kikyo turned away. She couldn't handle it. She tried so hard not to cry. Inuyasha turned his attention back onto Kagome. Kikyo in turn looked again at Inuyasha.  
_  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

Hojo walked up to Inuyasha. 

Haaaa ha-ha halo

"What?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Hojo just stared.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

"Quit staring." He demanded.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

"Ok." Hojo said. He then looked as if he was going to leave, but hen out of nowhere punched Inuyasha hard in the face.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

Inuyasha stepped back, very surprised at the turn of events. Hojo left before Inuyasha could come to his senses.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

Kikyo who had witnessed the whole thing ran over to attend to Inuyasha.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

"You ok?" She said sweetly.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

"Yeah." He was surprised how sweet Kikyo was. She was so amazing…

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

"Ok good." Kikyo pushed him into the wall and sat back down.

_Haaaa ha-ha halo_

As the song ended Inuyasha sighed. Maybe not so amazing…

* * *

Sango approached Kagome after the song.

"Kagome."

"Sango."

The two stared at each other for a long while. Then the next moment the two of them began screaming and jumping up and down like little girl.

"You were so awesome Kagome!!"

"Really I was so nervous."

"No it was amazing!" Sango looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm such a bitch."

"Well…"

"Seriously. I'm a judgmental whore. Forgive me?"

"Well with an apology like that…"

They smiled and hugged.

Sango then noticed Kikyo sitting alone at the table.

"Kagome is it ok if I…"

"Go ahead." She agreed feeling a newfound empathy for Kikyo. "I think we're a lot more alike than I originally thought."

Sango gave her a quick hug and went over to Kikyo.

Kagome watched for a moment when her brother jumped on her.

"SOUTA!!" She said in annoyance, but she had to admit, she missed the annoying little brother.

"You rocked Kagome!" He lifted his hand for a high five. Kagome rolled her eyes and fived him.

"I did didn't I." She smiled to herself.

Kagome then saw Inuyasha sitting at the bar holding a bag of ice on the right side of his face.

"Oh yeah…toward the end of the song Hojo just went all badass and knocked him over."

"Hojo did that?"

"I know right. I didn't think he had it in him!"

"Wait a minute." Kagome stared down at her brother. "Were you not watching me?"

"I was at first. Don't be mad Kagome…I already heard you playing it all day! Besides there was way more interesting stuff happening."

Kagome crossed her arms.

"I'm actually upset. I was hoping to get with Ayame…" He frowned and showed her Ayame and Kouga who were still at it.

"You and Ayame. Puh-lease!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh she totally digged me…he just got in the way." He crossed his arms. Kagome ruffled his hair.

"Alright. I'm exhausted. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep. I've got a long day tomorrow."

"Hard classes?"

"No…hard conversations."

* * *

Finally we are ready to move on a little more with the story. I'm so excited!

Still wondering what's next? Tune in to the next chapter:

_**Crash Course In Polite Conversation**_


	20. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Is he for sale?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**poems2songs-** hey it's not problem! I love updating and I love your reviews! I'm glad you're still enjoying! Keep reviewing!

**Brandtishot**- Lame! What's lame!? I demand to know! At least Hobo finally has a backbone haha. Enjoy.

**kittyb78**- Thanks!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Indeed finally! I alos was dying to finally get to the present! Yay I got you to sort of like Kikyo!

**teejay**- Yay! I always wanted to have a gold sticker! I'm glad I was nifty. Ha afformented douche...that made me giggle!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Hehe! I made you blush! Here's the update you so desire!

Chapter 20

_**Crash Course In Polite Conversation**_

Kagome was on the verge of falling asleep when Sango stumbled into the room.

"Kagome! You rocked tonight!" She sat on Kagome's bed. "Did I say I was sorry?"

"Many, many times. Are you drunk?" Sango, who was clearly drunk, tipped over.

"Just a tad tipsy." She mad a measurement by putting her thumb and pointer finger close together.

"Alrighty then."

"So where's Souta?"

"He's the lump on the couch."

"Ah so that's what it was…is he going to stay here long?"

"Not sure yet. I'm thinking if I have him here it'll inspire him to go back to school."

"Amen!" Sango said loudly and fell off the bed.

"Just a little tipsy?"

"Maybe a little more than that…" She giggled

"Hah!"

Sango looked down for a minute. "Kagome…do I drink too much?"

Kagome looked at her friend. It's true, Sango always managed to find a drink anytime they went out. She remembered the various time they went out and when Sango got really drunk and not just tipsy.

"Maybe." Kagome replied honestly. "I think so."

"Inuyasha called me a drunk slut."

"Sango…"

"No it's fine, its just…do you think of me that way Kagome?"

"Of course not! You make drink a little too much, but you're not a slut!"

"And neither are you." Sango smiled. "I'm sorry for being so judgmental. I didn't realize how horrible it was to be judged. I can't stop thinking about what Inuyasha said."

"Let's forget about him. He's a jerk."

"What happened between you two in the end?"

"Kikyo dumped him so he came crawling to me. As usual I was his second choice."

"Oh Kagome…"

"Yeah…oh me…"

The two sat on the bed along while having a real conversation about both their situations. They laughed about Miroku and his silly proposals, and whether or not Sango would accept them. They cried over their lost best friend Inuyasha. Kagome even cried over Hojo. He _was _one of the better guys out there.

Soon Ayame joined them and told them some good news. Kouga asked Ayame to move in with him. They toasted to this (no alcohol) and all three of them stayed up all night, like old times.

The three of them each made promises.

Ayame promised to never cry over Kouga again. Even though she was with him again she would keep a strong, take-no-crap attitude.

Sango decided to stop drinking, it wasn't doing her any good. She also decided she needed to hash out her issues with her other best friend, Inuyasha. And finally, inspired by Kagome and Souta, to start talking to her younger brother Kohaku a lot more.

Kagome also made a promise. She promised to never let herself be the other woman and if she were to be with Inuyasha again it would be on _her_ terms.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock at her door. There were a few ideas that popped into her head. It could have been Sango, Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha.

Quite frankly she wasn't ready to talk to Inuyasha.

It wasn't either of them, but someone completely unexpected.

"Kagome." Kikyo said surprised to find the _other woman_ on the other side of the threshold.

"Hi." Kagome said nervously. "I thought maybe we could talk…about stuff."

Kikyo nodded and led her to the couch. "Have a seat."

They both sat down and didn't say a word to each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Kagome finally said. "I know that's probably the worst thing I can say right now, but I mean it. This got so blown out of proportion. Once it started I couldn't stop and I feel awful and if I could go back…" Kagome was on the verge of tears.

Kikyo cut Kagome off. "You'd still do it."

"Huh?" Kagome wiped the tears away.

"I understand you're sorry and that you feel awful, but you do love him."

Kagome nodded. Kikyo continued.

"I get it Kagome, Inuyasha's had control of both our hearts." Kikyo laughed. "That sounds really stupid huh?"

"Well we are in the same boat here."

"The thing is…well I've been thinking a lot of Inuyasha and about everything."

Kagome listened as Kikyo went on.

"I think I was very much in love with the idea of Inuyasha." Kikyo sighed. "I mean, I've wanted it to be me and him for so long I think I just convinced myself he was the one when he asked me to marry him. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart and I feel so betrayed for what he did to me, but I'm not in love with him. I know if I were I'd probably feel a lot worse. I know I'm not making much sense now, but I just want to make something clear."

Kagome looked at Kikyo who had surprised her enough. What more did her old rival have in store for her.

"I give you my blessing. If you want Inuyasha he's yours, not that he's mine to give anymore. I just want to say while I'm still hurt, I'll get better, and I'll get over him. No hard feelings."

Kagome gawked at Kikyo. Surely this wasn't the petty, evil, cold-hearted bitch from high school.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"For the most part. Kagome I was a horrible person to you in the past. I think we should just say we're even and stop hating each other."

"I'd really like that."

The two girls smiled.

* * *

"Sango are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku eyed his on/off girlfriend as they stood at the door of the dinky motel room Inuyasha was staying at. Sango had Ayame figure it out where Inuyasha was so she and her friend could hash out their differences.

"Yes! He's my best friend. I need to patch things up with him."

"So why am I here?"

"Miroku if you're going to father any future children I may have you're going to have to learn to support me."

"You mean you'll bear me children!" He said with glee.

Sango sighed. "I'm thinking about it."

Miroku jumped up and down doing a silent dance of joy when Sango turned around to knock on the door.

Inuyasha opened it. He looked tired and had a black eye.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Sango looked at him concerned.

"Stupid hobo." He grumbled and let them inside.

"A homeless man beat you up?" Sango looked confused.

Sango sat on an old couch that probably had been sitting in the same spot for at least thirty years. The room itself was like stepping into a time warp. It was old and moldy. The walls covered with musty orange and yellow wallpaper. The carpet was a rusty red and the bed looked like there were hundreds who slept in it before the sheets were changed.

"Nice digs." Miroku whistled.

"I needed to find something last minute on a students budget."

"Inuyasha…" Sango started.

"Sango I'm…"

"Still an asshole." Inuyasha frowned. "You really hurt me…calling me _that._"

"I know, I really am sorry I was just stressed and pissed and…"

"Right."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"It was mean and hurtful, but it made me realize that I needed help."

"Really?"

"I start therapy on Monday."

Inuyasha looked at her apologetically. "I'm glad I 'helped', but I'm still really sorry."

"Me too…"

They hugged each other until Miroku cleared his throat.

"Ok Inuyasha…I forgive you for calling Sango that awful name. We can be bros again."

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other, both stifling a giggle.

"Thanks Miroku." The two men shook hands.

* * *

"So Kikyo gave her your blessing to date Inuyasha?" Ayame asked wide-eyed. She Kagome, Kouga and Souta were all out to lunch when Kagome told them everything.

Kagome nodded.

"No way!" Ayame exclaimed. "This is so going in my blog!"

Kagome looked at her. "You have a blog?"

"Duh…it's so great. The diary of the twenty-first century."

"Except everyone in the world can read it."

"Uh huh." Ayame said with a smile and ate some of her lunch.

"AYAME!" Kagome yelled to get her attention.

"What?" She replied innocently.

"Have you posted everything that's happened on the internet?"

"Yeah…is something wrong?" Ayame blinked.

The two men looked at each other. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"AYAME!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"You gave Kagome permission to be with Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it.

"I know it's crazy Sess and I know Inuyasha broke my heart, but how can I move on if I don't accept what's happened. If I let those two stay apart because of me…I just don't want that. This was a horrible experience, but I'm going to be positive. The real guy I'm meant to be with is out there. I may not find him so quickly, but that's ok. I want the real thing this time. Not the fantasy."

"Wow."

"I know…when did I get so grown up." She laughed.

"So what's this real guy going to be like?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. All I know is that he'll love me, that there's no one else. He'll also admire me and respect me."

"Kikyo." He stared into her eyes.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't think you'll have to look so hard."

Kikyo smiled. "Why you got a guy for me?"

"Sort of…I mean he's everything you described."

"Well? I haven't got all day. Tell me who it is?"

"I'll show you."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Oy vey it took me all day to finish this chapter. Every minute my mom asked me to do a different chore. "Justapnut scrub the bathroom floor, Justapnut clean your room and so on and so forth. Anyway I finally was able to finish it! Hoorah!

I hope you enjoyed!

By the way would anyone be interested in a prequel when this story ends? Let me know! If I get at least twenty requests by next week I'll definately consider!

Also check out my new story **_The Mermaid's Game._ **The first chapter is already up. I should be updating it on Sunday! Enjoy!

The next chapter for this story should also be posted on sunday! No title yet...

Have a good weekend!!


	21. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but boy do I want him…

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but boy do I want him…

**inuyashasgurl14**- Wow thank you! I'm glad you like this story so much. Thanks also for telling me you liked how the emotions played out. I work the hardest for that one!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Dude! You're a freakin' genius… requesting 20 times, haha. Yay!! I'm considering it…anyway I did this mostly because I hate it when writers make Kikyo into Kinky-ho. It makes no sense! Hatred for Kikyo aside, it's wrong!

**kittyb78**- Thanks and I'll keep stressing it. It's Kikyo not Kinky-ho!

**poems2songs****- **Thanks a bunch! It was great to get away from the drama and angst for a bit. And about Hojo…I'll bring him in for a bit. Actually I'm not sure about a sequel, but a prequel is in the works.

**crimsonmoon19**- Well yay and thank you! It's a definite possibility! Thanks for letting me know!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Hehe I love your comments! They make me giggle!

**TiffanyM**- Oh my! Thank you that means so, so much to me!! EEK! I'm bloody brilliant. I love it! HAHA.

**Mia Fitzpatrick**- Thanks for voicing your opinions. Yeah Inuyasha's been a dick for many of the last chapters. Don't worry he'll make up for it. And yeah I get sympathizing with the girl. You'll see a much better side of Inuyasha in the prequel though.

Speaking of the prequel…I decided it's definitely happening. The story will chronicle the lives of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and the rest as they journey through high school.

The title will most probably be _**Wonder What Happened?**_, but that's tentative.

Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 21

_**I Want To Hold Your Hand**_

Kikyo pulled away moment Sesshoumaru's lips touched hers.

"What…what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru turned away silently, clearly regretting what he just did.

"Sesshoumaru I…"

"Don't say anything. It's ok. I shouldn't have…it was unfair of me."

He stood up.

"You know…actually it wasn't!" Sesshoumaru began. "I've been nothing, but fair for a long time now. I'm done trying to be supportive friend I want more."

"Sesshoumaru…"

He sat down again and took her hands in his.

"It's me ok, what you were saying before, how Inuyasha wasn't the real thing. That's because I'm the real thing Kikyo."

Kikyo had begun tearing again. Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed the corner of her eye. Then he kissed the other. She didn't protest when he once again kissed her full on the mouth.

Before she knew it she was kissing back with a new feeling she never had with Inuyasha. It was as if ever fear and insecurity was lifted. She felt only comfort, warmth and love in his arms.

And that's what scared her most.

"This, all of this is just happening to fast." Kikyo stood up and walked out without saying another word.

Sesshoumaru buried his face in his hands. _Idiot._

* * *

Kikyo was shaking when she left Sesshoumaru's. She had no idea of his feelings and couldn't believe it. As she got into her car she couldn't help, but think about his kisses and his telling her he was the one.

How could all of this happen? Last week she was planning her wedding to Inuyasha and now she was making out with his older brother!

This was all too much, all too fast.

And yet she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sango sat beside Inuyasha in his dirty motel room.

"Dude I hate to break it to you, but you stink." Sango said with her straightest face.

"Thank you."

"You gotta appreciate my honesty…" She grinned.

"Sango…" He began seriously.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I think I'm in love with Kagome."

Sango simply smiled and said, "Well it's about time! Go get her champ."

* * *

"You have everything you need right? Money, your cell phone, your wallet, a bottle of water…"

"KAGOME!" Souta said trying to stop his overprotective sister's rambling. "I already feel like I'm at moms…which is where I'm going. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Ayame and Kouga rolled their eyes as Kagome's craziness.

They all stood outside of Kagome's building. A light breeze went past them.

"I know I'm just going to miss you. I miss you all."

"Kagome, I'm fine, mom's fine, grandpa's fine. We're not so far away you know…"

"I know…"

Ayame ran over and gave Souta a hug. Kouga watched and noticed a mischievous grin on the younger teen's face. When the hug seemed to get a little too long Kouga gave Souta and evil glare that had the boy separating from Ayame in seconds.

Souta then went over to Kagome and gave his sister one last hug.

"Take care of yourself." He gave her a boyish smile and left before his sister could find another excuse for him to stay.

"Bye!" She waved as Souta got into a taxi.

* * *

"So what do I say to Kagome?" Inuyasha put on a clean shirt and began shaving.

"The truth stupid." Sango said tidying up the small room Inuyasha was occupying.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just tell her everything you told us." Miroku put a supportive hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Just wait it out though." Sango added.

"Wait it out? What happened to 'go get her champ'?"

"Inuyasha! Do you have any idea of the emotional stress you put on her?"

"No." He pouted. "Haven't I had emotional stress?"

Sango gave him a look.

"Fine. Fine you're right. I'll give it a few days"

"Great." Sango smile and gave him a hug. "Miroku and I are going to the movies. Wanna come?"

Miroku put his arm around Sango.

"No thanks you guys have fun."

"Ok, you're loss!" Sango took Miroku's hand and led him out the motel room.

Inuyasha sat down to watch T.V. when he heard bits and pieces of an argument about marriage and babies that faded away. He guessed the couple loved to walk and talk a lot. Actually more like argue and talk…

* * *

Later that afternoon Sango returned to the apartment. Kagome, Ayame and Kouga were hanging out and watching T.V.

"Hey Sango." They all said eerily at the same time.

"Hey guys." She sat down with them.

They sat for a few minutes when Kouga got up.

"Sorry ladies, but I got to get going."

"Call me later." Ayame walked him the door.

"Definitely. I'll be over tomorrow to help you bring some stuff over."

"K." They kissed and he left.

Ayame squealed. "Can you believe it! I'm gonna start moving things in tomorrow!"

"I still can't believe you tamed Kouga." Kagome laughed.

"I know, you've got him totally whipped!" Sango added.

"I know isn't it wonderful?" Ayame said dreamily. "Oh Kagome! Do you have any tampons?"

"Uh yeah actually. Tons, I actually haven't gotten my period in awhile."

Suddenly all the girls stopped and stared at each other.

"No." Kagome started.

"It can't be!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kagome…do you think maybe…" Ayame looked at Kagome.

"Pregnant." Kagome whispered with a terrified look on her face.

* * *

Bahaha cliffhanger! And a cliché one at that! So is Kagome pregnant, if so uh…who's the daddy. Mwahahaha!

Next chapter- _**How Can You Be Sure?**_


	22. How Can You Be Sure?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Yet…mwhahaha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shichinintai's girl**- Yay! I'm glad it was a shock and that it's still nice nice nice, haha.

**Brandtishot**- Yes I am indeed real. And yes of course he's sensitive! How could a guy named fluffy not be haha

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Thanks for agreeing with me and yeah I'd be evil if it were Hojo's wouldn't I? Mwahahahaha!

**KaoBloodText**- Ok technically you reviewed chapter five and you seemed to have stop reading, but your review made me laugh. Sorry about the lemon thing, I hope you find what you're looking, but still read the rest of my story!

**teejay**- Zinging is fun! It's ok about the worthless review…I'm closer to the coveted 100!

**poems2songs**- All these answers you seek shall be revealed soon enough! Thanks for the review still…I love your guessing! You rock!

**TiffanyM**- Bloody brilliant…holy bloody hell…Merlin…I like the way you post reviews! Haha. I'm glad it surprised you. I was scared it might have been to cliché. Sorry it was short. Yesterday was crazy. Every time I sat down to write something or someone always managed to pull me from the computer. This one is also slightly short, but since I post often enough I hope it'll satisfy your needs for today. Tehe.

Chapter 22

_**How Can You Be Sure**_

"Sango I can't be pregnant! I have school, work, my career, my future! What would my mother say! Oh god grandpa! He'd have a heart attack! And the bills! How am I gonna pay rent, or taxes! I can't afford diapers!"

"Kagome." Sango grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Relax! Ayame will be back any minute with the pregnancy test."

"Sango…what if it's positive?"

"Then I'm here for you and so is Ayame, you know that!"

"Really?"

"Of course Kagome! Look, I know it's been rough for all of us the last few months, but we're best friends. After what we've been through we can handle anything. K?"

"I know…but still! I can't be pregnant." Kagome whimpered.

"Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Weren't you and Inuyasha together the same time as you were with Hojo?"

"Duh Sango! You know that…"

Sango waited for it to process in Kagome's head.

"Whoa! Wait! Hold the phone! You don't think?" Kagome started.

"It's a possibility Kagome."

"Oh no! I never thought…oh god. I'm a whore."

"Kagome…"

"I am…I'm like one of those girls on that talk show with the paternity tests. You know the one who yells and screams at the potential babydaddy's!"

"Kagome. Breathe."

"Ok…I'm going to need to know how to do that when I'm in labor anyway…"

Sango sighed. "This is going to be the worst nine months ever."

They sat and waited for a few minutes when Ayame came home with a bag full of pregnancy tests.

"Ayame…why?" Sango picked out one the tests.

"Just in case…these aren't always a hundred percent accurate you know!"

She handed a test to Kagome. "Knock yourself out…"

Kagome took the pregnancy test and frowned. "Well here goes nothing I guess."

Kagome got up and headed into the bathroom.

Ayame and Sango stared at the other test boxes.

"I think I'm going to take one too." Ayame said excitedly picking one up.

"Ayame!"

"What?"

"Don't you already have your period?"

"I know…it'll be fun! You take one too!"

"Ayame, our best friend's life and future depends on what this test will say and you want to take it for fun?" Sango crossed her arms.

"Oh you know you want to!"

Sango looked at the pregnancy test, then Ayame then the pregnancy test again.

"Dammit." She grabbed the test. "I get the bathroom next!"

"Ugh fine!"

* * *

Kikyo sat parked in her car. She had been staring at his number since she left Sesshoumaru's. She didn't want to call him, but something kept making her go back to his number. She took a deep breath and called him.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha…hey it's Kikyo."

Inuyasha's throat went dry. "H-hi Kikyo."

"I just…I wanted to say a few things."

"Would you uh…like to do this in person?"

"No, it's not necessary. Inuyasha."

"Kikyo…"

"I'm sorry this all worked out the way it did. I'm sorry I let myself trust you and love you. I'm sorry I didn't see through your lies. I'm sorry I waited around for you like an idiot when you were obviously with Kagome."

"Kikyo…" He said her name again, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"And most of all I'm sorry I didn't see the that I was with the wrong guy. Inuyasha, I loved you, I still love you. The thing is I'm not in love with you anymore. Obviously the same has happened to you. I think all along we just tried to convince each other that we were both it…the real thing, but we weren't."

"Kikyo…" He started again.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything. I forgive you Inuyasha. Go after Kagome, I give you my blessing. Maybe one day we can be friends."

"I do love you Kikyo." Was all he could say.

"I know."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kikyo."

They both hung up at the same time. They were both sad their relationship had ended. Both of them smiled each reminiscing on the good times of their relationship. It was all very bittersweet.

They both remembered their first kiss.

**_Flashback_**

_Inuyasha was the last one to leave Kikyo's fourteenth birthday party. She was still fairly new to everyone in school, but she was becoming popular fast. Inuyasha fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her. He had hoped to be able to kiss Kikyo when they played spin the bottle, but every time he did it landed on Sango._

_That was bad enough._

"_Sorry Kikyo, my brother said he'd pick me up on time…"_

"_It's fine…oh I can open your present!" Kikyo had decided to open all her presents after the party, as it would have taken too long otherwise._

"_Oh…ok…it's kinda stupid though…"_

_Kikyo rolled her eyes and opened the present. It was a charm bracelet. The charm was a bow and arrow._

"_Oh wow…Inuyasha…" She smiled._

"_It's uh…I know how you like archery, so I thought…"_

_Kikyo cut him off with a hug. "It's wonderful!" I'll wear it always._

_Then she gave him a sweet, chaste kiss._

"_I kinda wanted to do that all night." She said shyly._

"_Me too." _

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek when his Sesshoumaru showed up. His girlfriend Kagura was in the car. When Inuyasha took too long Sesshoumaru showed up at the front door._

"_My little brother's always been slow." Sesshoumaru grinned at Kikyo._

_Kikyo smiled back and waved goodbye to Inuyasha and she fiddled with you new bracelet._

**_Flashback_**

Kikyo had lost the bracelet a year or so back, but as she promised to Inuyasha she wore it until it was gone.

The memory of the grin Sesshoumaru gave her all those years ago sent shivers down her spine. She never had a reaction like that even when she thought back to losing her virginity to Inuyasha.

Kikyo started her car and drove back to Sesshoumaru's apartment.

* * *

"Ready Kagome?" Ayame and Sango asked in unison.

"Uh…ready." She said nervously

All three of them had their tests on the coffee table. It was the third one Kagome and the other girls were taking. Her friends decided it was to be supportive, and also to get rid of the large amount Ayame had bought.

Kagome gulped. "I don't wanna."

"Come on Kagome. Just look at it. You need to be sure." Ayame said.

"I don't wanna."

"Kagome, Ayame is right. We'll all look again together ok?"

"Ok…"

This was now or never for Kagome. This third test had the power to change Kagome's life forever. She needed to do this.

They all uncovered their tests.

"I'M…I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Kagome jumped and down laughing and smiling.

"Yeah Kagome!" Ayame joined her. It was as if they were schoolgirls and a cute boy had asked Kagome out.

"Hey guys…" Sango started.

The two excited girls turned to Sango. She took a deep breath and looked at them sadly.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Zing! I bet you all weren't expecting that one! Hahahaha! Don't you love twists?

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Next chapter: **_Mama Mia!_**


	23. Mama Mia!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I'm going to cry now…wait I still have to write the chapter! Dammit! I'll cry later…just know I'm really really sad about all this!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**angeleyes20876**- Thanks! I'm glad you weren't expecting it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Suuure you were. That's something I like to call hindsight bias…anyway as much fun as that would be, well Inuyasha and Sango could never have sex! It would be a law against nature!

**poems2songs**- Thanks and of course they did! What are best friends for? Haha.

**kittyb78**- Nope it was definitely Sango's test. And just like Sango is I'm 100 positive…haha

**Shichinintai's girl**- Oy vey! I seem to keep shocking you. Now that can't be very good for your health…

**Brandtishot**- Once again I'm so glad to have managed to pull one over on all you guys! Baha!

**TiffanyM**- Thanks! So glad you don't find it cliché…uh…I hope you don't mind, but whenever I read your reviews I hear them in my head in a British accent…haha

On with the show!

Chapter 23

_**Mama Mia!**_

"I'm pregnant." Sango said again.

Kagome and Ayame's jaws dropped. They were stupefied.

"Guys! I'm pregnant! HELP ME!"

The girls suddenly went into friend mode.

"Right!" The two of them said. They sat down on the couch and hugged her at the same time. "We're here for you!"

"What…what am I going to do? I'm not ready to be a mom! I can't afford a baby! Do you know how expensive diapers are?" Her face scrunched up. "I can't change diapers…ugh! And I'm not even married. My dad will kill me! And Kohaku…what does that say about him being his role model."

"Sango, seriously?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh I can't be a mom!"

"At least now quitting drinking will be easier." Ayame grinned.

Sango glared at her.

"Too soon to joke?" Ayame inched away from Sango.

"How am I going to support this baby?"

"DUH! The father!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Miroku…I forgot about him…" Sango sighed.

"You forgot Miroku? Sango how could you forget…he put you in this position in the first place." Kagome said.

"He did! Stupid perverted asshole!"

Then Ayame started laughing randomly. Sango glared at her again.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Sango yelled in her face.

"I'm not laughing at you!" Ayame held her hands up defensively.

"Then what are you laughing at."

"The situation…I mean didn't you break up with Miroku because he asked you to bare his child."

Sango and Kagome blinked. Ayame started laughing again.

"Can't you see the irony in that?"

Sango did. "Oh shit. I'm bearing Miroku's child!"

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku and Inuyasha had hit the streets. Inuyasha wanted to find the perfect peace offering for Kagome and Miroku decided to tag along.

"I'm so glad we're bros again." Miroku said.

"Right…"

"I mean you may need a wingman if Kagome refuses you again."

"She won't."

"Well just in case…"

"She won't."

Miroku decided to change the subject.

"So what do you think of me and Sango?"

"You mean as a couple?"

"Yeah."

"Well she definitely keeps your perverted ass in check and you seem to be good for her too."

"So?"

"So honestly I wasn't expecting it to happen ever. I didn't even want to the two of you to meet, but I'm glad you did. She really likes you. You guys oddly enough seem to work well together."

"Thank you Inuyasha!"

"Feh. It's no big."

They walked around in silence when Miroku spoke up again.

"I think she's the one."

"Miroku…"

"What? I do."

"Miroku in the time I've know you you've had your fair share of the "ones"."

"But this _one_ is different! I think she's perfect for me and I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Miroku…"

"I know we've only been together for a few months, but she's it. I'm running out of time, I need to get married and produce an heir. It's fate that she came into my life!"

"Miroku…"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Ugh. Ok. Look I give you my blessing."

"You don't know how much that means to me Inuyasha!"

"Just know this: you hurt her and I'll break your neck."

"Understood." Miroku nodded, trying to hide his fear.

"So how much time do you have left."

"Well my birthday is next Tuesday so about five days."

"Good luck with that one."

* * *

"Look on the bright side Sango, at least you have a guy that definitely wants kids and he'll support you." Kagome said assuredly.

"Support me? He's not some rich millionaire! He's got less money than I have. Face it I'm screwed!" Sango frowned.

"Have you considered the alternatives?" Ayame said quietly.

"I don't believe in abortion…and I couldn't give the baby away." Sango touched her stomach.

"Aww you love it already!" Ayame gushed.

"Hmmm." It was still scary that she was so young and unprepared, but as Ayame said Sango began feeling a love for her unborn child right away.

"You know. I think you'd make a great mom." Kagome put her arm around her.

"Me too!" Ayame chimed in.

"So when are you going to tell Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Well his birthday is on Tuesday. I can tell him then."

"Now that's on hell of a birthday gift!" Ayame exclaimed.

"So it's settled then." Sango sighed.

"Oh my god!" Ayame looked like she just realized something really important.

"What is it Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Can I plan your baby shower?" She smiled.

Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Uh…"

"Oh my god it'll be so awesome! I'll start planning once you find out the gender! Or if you don't then yellow theme! Eek!!" Ayame ran into her room to make plans.

"Oh god I'm really pregnant." Sango started crying again.

Kagome sighed. _This is going to be a fun nine months…_

* * *

Kikyo knocked on Sesshoumaru's door for what seemed like forever.

Finally he answered. He was in his pajamas. She woke him up, but it was worth it. He rubbed his eyes and realized it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo! What…"

"Tell me you want me." She looked into his eyes. Pleading with him to answer quickly.

"I want you."

She took a step closer.

"Tell me you love me."

"Kikyo. I love you."

She stepped over the threshold and kissed him passionately. Sesshoumaru thanked the gods that Rin was fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. There they continued kissing, each just enjoying the warmth and taste of each other.

Then Kikyo pulled away.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes Kikyo."

"Tell me something else."

"Anything."

"Tell me you'll marry me."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Bahahaha! Anyhoo I hope this satisfied you all. Sorry that it was a little short...

So anyone wondering why Miroku needs to get married so soon? I want to hear some speculation people! Post it in your reviews!

Next chapter- _**Going to the Chapel**_


	24. Going to the Chapel

Disclaimer- Q: Do you own Inuyasha?

A: No! I do not! Leave me alone!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**inuyashasgurl14**- Yeah these girls lives are pretty dramatic, haha. I'm glad you didn't expect the twists. Thanks

**teejay**- Out of every cancer you pick…skin!?. If anything it should be testicular cancer. By the way it isn't testicular cancer!

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Wind tunnel would be cool, but I'm trying to keep the supernatural aspects subtler in this story. Are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru demons? I don't even know haha. Simpler to not bring it up…

**TiffanyM**- British Boyfriend! You lucky duck! Don't bite your nails! It's so bad for you…I should no I'm a compulsive nail-biter myself…haha

**Rayn Lake**- Wow thank you very much! Dude you're crazy amazing!

**angeleyes20876**- It's a lot more than that actually, but you're on the right track.

**crimsonmoon19**- Well I can confirm one thing for you Kagome is not pregnant. Yeah sometimes stress can cause a girl to go about a month with out it and she's definitely been through a lot stress. Thanks!

**kittyb78**- Maybe and Maybe. Mwahahaha

**Shichinintai's girl**- Damn you caught onto me!! My plan to shock you is ruined! Haha

**poems2songs**- I love what I'm doing with Ayame…she's too funny! Yeah I'm going to torture you and let you know when you read the story…baha!

We have a new record folks! 10 reviews last chapter! 10! It's incredible. Now I'll get disappointed with anything under 7 reviews haha. Also I got over a hundred reviews so far! I'm so grateful! Thank you all so much! It's because of you guys that I keep writing!

Anyway…

Chapter 24

**_Going to the Chapel_**

"Tell me you'll marry me." Kikyo looked into Sesshoumaru eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but something came over her. It's as if something broke inside of her and all these new unexpected feelings poured out of her.

"Kikyo." He held her hands.

"Tell me."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Kikyo looked as if she were about to cry, finally out of joy and not sadness.

He kissed her once again with the passion he'd kept bottled up for so long. She kissed back aggressively. Kikyo once thought of this man as a protective friend, she never realized the immense amount of attraction she could feel toward him. He pulled away and held her hands again.

"Tell me you love me Kikyo."

"I love you."

"Tell me…tell me you want me."

"I want you."

Sesshoumaru got up and rifled through his draw to get a condom. Then he got into bed, turned off the bedside lamp and kissed Kikyo.

* * *

A few hours after the pregnancy test game Ayame got a booty call from Kouga and headed out with one of her suitcases. It looked like they didn't need a new roommate after all. They were getting one in about nine months anyway…

"So I have a few questions." Kagome was sitting beside Sango.

"Shoot."

"Are you absolutely positive…."

"Kagome I took three tests just like you did."

"Ok…fair enough. How did you not even suspect?"

"Kagome I've had irregular periods ever since hitting puberty, I never gave it a second thought."

"How long since your last period?"

"Two months."

"Sango!"

"What I've gone once without three! It's no big…"

"Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant when you took the first one?"

"I thought it maybe a fluke. I didn't even think about the idea that I was pregnant."

"And the second time?"

"In denial."

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Kagome exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're _not_ pregnant." Sango countered.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru entered his daughter's room.

"Hi daddy!" She jumped of bed and into his arms.

"Hey Rinny. You and me need to have a serious talk."

"I didn't do it!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Didn't do what?"

"Nothing." She smiled innocently.

"Look Rin, I need to ask you something important."

"You love aunt Kikyo right?"

"Totally!"

He smiled. "What if I told you she couldn't be your aunt anymore?"

"I'd be sad. You already took away Inuyasha! What did Kikyo do?" She looked on the verge of tears.

"She didn't do anything. She won't be your aunt anymore, but something a lot better."

"What can be better?"

"What if she was your mommy?"

Rin's eyes widened. "My mommy? That means you're going to marry her!"

"That's right!"

"I thought Inuyasha was going to marry her." She looked confused.

_This is going to be tough to explain. He'd tell her all about it after the wedding this afternoon._

* * *

Miroku and Sango met for brunch later that morning. Both were antsy and nervous.

"I can't believe I'm out to _brunch._" Sango scrunched her face.

"What's so hard to believe?"

"It's just so coupley!"

"Oh." Miroku looked down.

Sango grabbed his hands. "I like it. It's nice."

They smiled and continued eating.

"Pass me the honey sweetie." Miroku grinned at his stupid little joke.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry…"

Sango frowned. "Am I too mean to you? Am I a mean person in general?"

"What? Sango no not at all!"

"Ok…do you think I'm nurturing?"

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"Nothing. Uh…pass the sugar, sugar." She smirked.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"Uh…nothing never mind."

"Ok…"

"Miroku" "Sango" They said at the same time.

"What?" Said once again the same time, this went on for a while.

"You go first." They said.

"No you!"

They were both acting as antsy and nervous as ever. Sango had wanted to tell Miroku later, but she couldn't keep the secret long enough. She was ready to burst and Miroku needed to ask Sango to marry him quick! He had the ring in his pocket.

"Miroku…"

"Yes Sango?"

"I'm…" She was cut off when her phone started to ring. _Saved by the bell…_

Miroku sat back and let Sango answer the phone.

"Hello?...oh hey Kikyo!…What's up you sound so…giddy!…I'm at brunch with Miroku…what's wrong with brunch…it's a couple thing…I'm in a couple with Miroku!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. Why did no one understand the awesomeness of brunch!?

"You're doing what! Married to who?" Sango's eye's widened she held the phone away and looked at Miroku. "Kikyo's getting married!"

"What? To who?"

"To who?" Sango asked. "What do you mean you'll explain when I get there? What's the address?"

Sango took down the address and hung up.

"She wouldn't tell you?"

"No…do you think…she and Inuyasha!?"

"No way! Inuyasha's all gung-ho about getting Kagome back…"

"You never know…Inuyasha's pretty fickle between the two! We have to stop them!"

"We?"

"We're a couple now! Deal with it!" Miroku smiled at that.

They paid the check and ran off to stop the wedding.

* * *

Ayame was sleeping late into the morning in her new apartment. She was woken up by a phone call from Sango.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting married again?" Ayame yelped in surprise waking up Kouga who was asleep beside her. Sango frantically told tell the news, Ayame herself couldn't believe it. She had to admit this was better than watching _Gossip Girl._

Ayame hit Kouga with a pillow to wake him up.

"Did you hear that Kouga! Oh my god…Inuyasha and Kikyo again!"

"What!? Ayame please stop gossiping. I need sleep!"

Ayame threw a pillow at him. "This is serious!"

"Ugh!" He tried going back to sleep.

"I need to tell Kagome. She can stop it!"

"Leave it alone Ayame. Come back to bed." He had a perverted grin on his face.

"Get dressed!"

She threw the covers off him

"AYAME!"

"I need you to drive me to the chapel."

"No!"

"Why?" She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't care."

This time she threw a shoe at him instead of a pillow. He got up and did what he was told.

* * *

"What do you mean Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting married today." Kagome cried when Ayame told her.

"I don't know…that's what Sango told me…she's off to stop it."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"She didn't want you to know…she wanted to try and stop it first. I'm on my way with Kouga to help."

"Pick me up on the way."

"We'll be there soon."

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Why are you eloping with Kikyo? What about Kagome?"

"I'm not eloping with her! Where'd you get that idea?"

Miroku told Inuyasha about the strange call Kikyo made.

"Well I'm clearly not the groom…I'll be right there, what's the address?"

Miroku gave it to him and hung up.

"It's not Inuyasha."

"Then who is it?"

* * *

"You sure about this?" Sesshoumaru took Kikyo's hands. Rin was sitting in the bench across from the alter in a pretty dress.

"I want this more than anything."

"What about the big wedding you were planning?"

"I don't need it." She smiled up at him. "All I need is you."

He smiled back.

"You two love birds ready yet?" Asked the woman who was marrying them.

"Uh just one more minute, we're waiting for my maid of honor."

They both continued to smile and one another.

They're lovey dovey looks were interrupted Sango and Miroku finally got to the chapel and ran inside.

"There you are!" Kikyo said happily at the sight of a flustered Sango.

Sango looked toward the altar there was Kikyo dressed in a white sundress and her mystery groom…

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku and Sango gasped when they saw him standing there with Kikyo.

Kagome, Ayame and Kouga arrived moments later having a similar reaction.

"Sesshoumaru!" They all exclaimed. Well not all of them. Kouga was sulking in the corner. He didn't care. He wanted his bed.

Inuyasha was the last to run in. He stepped back in complete shock.

"Sesshoumaru." He growled at his brother and clenched his fist.

_This isn't going to end well…_were the thoughts of everyone watching.

Except for Kouga of course. He didn't care.

* * *

Once again I have decided to torture you with a cliffhanger! Baha! Not only that, but I didn't out Miroku's little secret. I feel so deliciously evil…

Anyway next chapter is called _**White Wedding**_

Please review!


	25. White Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't even want Inuyasha anymore! You can have him!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Raynlake**- Dude take a chill pill! Haha just kidding! Here's your update!

**TiffanyM**- What does barmy mean? Has Greg read it with you? What does he think? Haha

**Kitsune Lizzie**- Stewie and I are very much alike. Mwahaha. I know it hate it when that happened too!

**kittyb78**- Thanks! I'm eagerly awaiting your next review!

**itachisgirlfriend23****­**- Thanks! I will!

**Teejay**- Haha…I'm silly…it was a good guess though! It just wasn't it!

**poems2songs****- **Everything you have asked for is in this chapter! I hope you enjoy my friend!

**Shichinintai's girl**- I updated so you better forgive me!

**Brandtishot**- Oh snap! Old school! Haha you made me giggle.

**Ladykp**- Yeah it's pretty crazy huh? I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

Dear Readers,

Ok before I start I have a startling confession to make. You see, somehow through my writing this chapter I happened to finish the story.

Yes, I'm serious.

I really can't believe it myself, but the story took on a mind of it's own and unraveled the last few chapter. I am very happy the way it turned out and I hope you all are too.

Please don't be upset, I'm just as surprised as you probably are.

So for the last time, enjoy!

-Justapnut

_And now for the grand finale..._

Chapter 25

**_White Wedding_**

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha glared at his brother and clenched his fist.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha wondering what was going to happen next.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stared back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at his brother, then to Kikyo then to Sesshoumaru again.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"Marrying Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha I love her. She loves me back and…"

"Kikyo…is this true?" Inuyasha looked over to her.

She nodded.

"You couldn't mention this in our last conversation?" Inuyasha was furious. The girl he once loved and was with up until a few days ago and his brother? This wasn't right!

"I decided this after we spoke Inuyasha, you helped me to realize it was Sesshoumaru all along."

"All along!" He growled and turned back to Sesshoumaru clenching his fist once again.

"Kouga stop him!" "Miroku stop him!" Sango and Ayame shrieked at the same time.

"Ayame. I really don't care."

"And Sango look at them, they could both easily beat me to a pulp. It's irresponsible, it's impossible, it's against my religion."

Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes. "What winners we picked." Ayame whispered to her friend.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was just about ready to start a fight with Sesshoumaru.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha."

"And why should I do that?" He growled again.

"Stop uncle Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around, his niece Rin was in the front row. He couldn't make any moves on his brother if she was around. _Damn._

"I'll take her into the other room…" The justice of the piece took Rin by the hand and led her into her office.

Inuyasha approached his brother.

"This is ridiculous and wrong! Sesshoumaru you're my brother! My flesh and blood! How can you do this?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikyo suddenly yelled.

"Kikyo…"

"You cheated on me with Kagome! I TRUSTED YOU! Even though I was nervous about your friendship, knowing your past with her I let it go because I trusted you and you cheated on me! You have no right to come in here and protest to this."

It was then that Inuyasha noticed Kagome standing off to the side.

"Kagome. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to marry Kikyo. It turns out I was wrong. Still it hurts a lot worse than you rushed to stop the wedding."

"Kagome…"

"This is why I can't be with you Inuyasha! You can't choose!" She ran outside of the chapel.

Inuyasha stared at the door Kagome ran out of when Sango chimed in.

"Inuyasha I got it! This is your chance!"

"Chance for what?"

"The grand gesture…to show Kagome how much you love her…no offense Kikyo."

"Uh…none taken…" Kikyo shrugged and took Sesshoumaru's hands.

"Grand gesture…" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. He knew his brother was a good man and he knew Kikyo deserved a good man. This hurt a lot, but he knew what he had to do.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha who remained in deep thought for a few moments longer. Then startling everyone he ran outside as fast as he could.

"Yeah go get her!" Miroku called out!

"Oh Kouga isn't this romantic! It's like after so many years he finally realized…"

"Ayame." He said to cut her off which annoyed Ayame to no end.

"What? Let me guess you don't care." She crossed her arms and pouted. "You know what mister I'm getting pretty tired of this, you're lack of caring simply shows…"

He cut her off again with a loving kiss.

"What?" She said weakly when he finished.

"It's all just so romantic I was compelled to show my own true affection."

"Oh Kouga!" She said dreamily.

Meanwhile Kikyo and Sesshoumaru had gotten to talking about what was happening.

"Maybe it wasn't so smart to rush into this." Kikyo looked down.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Answer me two things."

"What?"

"Do you want me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then we're good. When we get married it'll be the wedding you've always wanted."

She thanked him with a warm and loving embrace.

"Aw…" Sango sighed as she watched the happy couple.

"Sango will you marry me?" Miroku asked standing behind Sango.

She turned around. "What?"

"Marry me." He got down on one knee and produced a ring box. He passed the box to her.

She held it in her hands and inspected it.

"There's a ring in here?"

"Take a look!"

She opened it and gasped. There in the small box was a lovely diamond that looked way over Miroku's budget.

"It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful!" She slipped it on. "Yes I'll marry you!"

She jumped into his arms and they kissed. When they pulled away he grabbed her and brought her to the altar.

"What…married now?" She blinked.

"Why not?"

"It is all set up." Kikyo looked at Sango. "Go for it!"

She and Sesshoumaru stepped down.

"I'll get the justice and explain what'd happening to Rin." Sesshoumaru went into the justice's office.

"You really want to marry me?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"I wanted to the first time I saw you!" He grinned from ear to ear and held her hands.

"Oh Miroku! Wait! I need Kagome! I can't get married with out her…"

"Me and Kouga will go find her." Ayame grabbed her boyfriend's hand and went outside to look for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha had caught up with Kagome. It began pouring rain outside.

"Go away!" She cried.

"Kagome look…I was mad ok. I mean it's my brother and ex-fiancé for heaven's sake!"

She crossed her arms and looked away. The sounds of thunder complimented her mood. She and Inuyasha were now soaking wet.

"Look I'm done with Kikyo. In fact she and Sess are probably married by now."

"What?"

"Kagome I want you. I love you. It's always been you."

"I don't believe you!"

"Kagome…"

"Why me? Why not Kikyo?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute and came up with something.

"Because of the way your eyes squint when you smile wide. It's just…adorable."

Kagome looked at him. _Inuyasha said adorable! Ok…I'll listen._

"Because of the way you start crying when you get worried about your family. I love the way you focus and care about the little things so much. I've only done a few embarrassing speeches in my life and they were with you. That has to mean something right?"

Kagome looked at him, her face softened.

"And we're probably going to get pneumonia standing out here, but I don't care. If you want to know all the reasons why I really love you then well, I can go on and on all day if you need me to.

"Inuyasha…" She stepped toward him. "You're good to go."

She stepped closer to him and kissed him.

Then Kouga and Ayame interrupted them.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Fine don't see your best friends get married." Ayame crossed her arms.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Kikyo and Sesshoumaru decided to wait to get married so now Miroku and Sango are doing it instead."

"What?" They said again.

"Ugh! Just come on!" She and Kouga headed back inside.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other completely surprised by the turn of events, but followed their friends inside.

The newly happy couple surprised all by walking in hand in hand and completely soaked from the rain.

"Oh yay! You worked it out!" Sango smiled. She was up at the altar with Miroku and she couldn't be happier.

Inuyasha and Kagome then turned to face Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Both couples stared at each other for a few moments.

"How long until this stops being awkward." Kagome said to break the ice.

"It'll all work out." Kikyo smiled at her old rival and possibly new friend.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shook hands, which to them meant forgiveness and love between the brothers.

Rin ran into her father's arms and they sat down with Kikyo. All three of them never looked happier.

_They look like the perfect family. _Inuyasha smiled, everything had managed to work out.

Ayame and Kouga sat down while Kagome and Inuyasha stood by their friends acting as the respective best man and maid of honor.

The justice began.

"Miroku, do you take Sango to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part."

"I do." He smiled and held her hands.

"Sango, do you take Miroku to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part."

"I do." She tightened her grip with Miroku's hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The newlyweds kissed and the other couples clapped. When they pulled apart Miroku decided it was time to confess his secret.

"Sango…you know the whole richer for poorer thing?"

"Um…yeah why?"

"I'm due for a really big inheritance for my birthday and marrying you just sealed the deal."

"What? You married me for money!" She looked angry.

"They're fighting already?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, dearest no! I fell for you money or no money! This all just happened to take at the right time. Besides if I wanted the full inheritance you would need to conceive within a year which I know you aren't into anyway."

"Miroku I'm pregnant." _So much for a white wedding_ she thought to herself.

He blinked. "Wow…this worked out pretty well."

Sango softened and smiled at her new husband. "Yeah it really did."

After a few minutes of congratulations Sango and Miroku decided to go to the airport to find any flights available for a honeymoon.

Kikyo, Rin and Sesshoumaru left soon after for a family dinner at WacDonalds. They had a lot of planning to do.

Ayame and Kouga followed to finish off the moving process leaving Kagom and Inuyasha alone together.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat beside each other in the pews.

"This has been a really wild ride huh?" Kagome grinned.

"It has been. I'm glad I took it with you.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That was so corny."

"You loved it!" He put his arm around her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What you thinking about Kagome?"

"Just wondering what's next..."

THE END

* * *

Well that was the end, it was a little corny, but I hope you enjoyed. Maybe if I get a magical number of thirty reviews for this chapter I'll consider doing an epilogue or sequel, but I really don't think there's much else to go.

There will for sure be a prequel out soon so don't fret and I have plenty of new romantic comedies and dramas that will be out over the summer!

Also check out my newer story _**The Mermaid's Game**_. This story isn't an AU and it's more comedic, but if you're interested check it out!

I just want to thank all of you again, to readers and reviewers, this story would have never become what it did with out you guys and I'm really touched by all the wonderful reviews. I hope to share more stories with you all in the future!


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's taken awhile, but I'm finally accepting it.

Sorry I didn't post an epilogue right away. I didn't really want to add much more to this story, but because I got requests for it I'm giving you a little commentary brought to you by Ayame and Kouga.

Just warning you, this is very short, no actually it's ultra short. I'm not denying it. And this only features Kouga and Ayame commentating on what had happened and being ultra fluffy. The epilogue will also serve as a prologue for the prequel/sequel. Yes it's both. I'm going to have each chapter switch off, it sounds strange now, but it will all work out and be good don't worry!

Anyway enjoy!

**_Epilogue_**

Ayame and Kouga were at the club having a late date night and were still trying to process everything that had happened only hours before.

Well at least Ayame was.

"I can't believe it Kouga! I used to think we were the dramatic ones. You know? But these past few weeks have been nuts! The whole crazy love square with Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Sango got married…to Miroku the letch! And she's pregnant! And he's rich! What a twist! I can't wait to write everything in my blog!"

"Ayame…"

"I wonder what's going to happen with Kikyo being with Sesshoumaru. It's so random! If the two of them actually get married, wow! The family reunions going to get awkward!"

"Ayame."

"Still it's so awesome that Kagome and Inuyasha are FINALLY together! It was like years and years in the making! Oh they're so cute!" She said starry-eyed.

"AYAME!" He finally yelled to get her attention

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"I…" He started, but Ayame cut him off.

"…don't care?" She pouted and crossed her arms. "Look I get you aren't as into this as I am, but come on…"

"I do care…sort of." He said shyly.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Ayame! I was with you all the way through high school. I knew Inuyasha and Kagome would be endgame and it was so obvious Sess has loved Kikyo for years!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a good observer."

"Oh sweetie!" She beamed and put her arms around him. "You really do care!"

"Uh…sort of…" He suddenly regretted interjecting.

"You do! You really are just a big softie." She jumped on him.

"Only sort of…" He gave her a crooked grin and kissed her.

* * *

Hehe so cheesy! Please lemme know if you're interested in the prequel/sequel, if I know a lot of people want it I'll write it much faster.

Also every check out my other completed story _**The Mermaid's Game **_and the first chapter of it's sequel, _**The Mermaid's Musical.**_

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**kittyb78**

**poems2songs**

**TiffanyM**

**Shichinintai's girl**

**Rayn Lake**

**itachisgirlfriend23**

**You guys all rock!**


End file.
